As You Cry
by doctor's gal 1792
Summary: Owen and Tosh are dead, Gwen is grieving and Rhys just doesn't understand the pain she is feeling. She goes to Jack and they share the pain, because they are the only ones who understand what they are suffering. My first full length Jack/Gwen story r
1. Prologue

Title:

Title: As You Cry

Author: doctors gal1792 on FanFic, Beccs! on TIL

Rating: M for swearing and smut later on…well right off the bat we've got smut….ooh

Pairing: Jack/Gwen with references to Gwen/Rhys and Jack/Ianto

Warnings: Swearing, smut, and spoilers for all of series two!

Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood, Doctor who or any of its affiliates. It is all owned by the BBC and RTD (congrats by the way for the Obe!). The only thing I own is the warped brain that is thinking up this story, and my action figures…oh and DVDs….lots of Doctor Who DVDs and Torchwood DVDs to get me through my withdraw issues…teehee

Summary: Owen and Tosh are dead, Gwen is grieving and Rhys just doesn't understand the pain she is feeling for her lost friends. She goes to Jack and they share the pain their feeling and soon start to…get up to things. It wasn't for love it was just to try to feel something, what Gwen didn't count on, was actually falling in love with Jack, and vise versa. Please read and review, I do think this is going to be a good one. And be nice! It's my first Jack/Gwen story!

**XX**

Prologue:

It had to be said, that when Jack Harkness first met Gwen Cooper, he had been amazed. He knew she was a keeper when she managed to remember, even after he gave her a large dose of rectcon. He knew she was a keeper when she was willing to bring on the alien that had been living inside of Carys. She was his Gwen, the Gwen that was willing to give her life, no questions asked.

Jack then looked down as he felt a tickle run across his chest. Gwen's long brown hair had been sprawled across his body, but now she was rolling onto her back. He watched in amusement as her eyes opened. She looked down at her exposed body and at once pulled the sheet up to cover herself.

"What time is it?" Gwen asked softly.

"Quarter to three," Jack answered.

"Shit," she whispered.

Gwen then stood up and began to scramble for her clothes. Jack let out a sigh as he watched her get dressed. He then stood up and began to do the same. Once he was fully clothed he climbed up the ladder and walked out of his office, leaving Gwen alone in her search.

A few minutes later Gwen came over to where he was sitting. She stood behind him and kissed him gently on his neck, "I'll see you in the morning," she said gently.

"Yeah," Jack muttered before standing up and walking away.

Gwen watched him, "Are you alright?" she asked.

"Just fine Gwen," he snapped, showing Gwen at once that he was far from okay.

"What's going on?" Gwen asked.

"Are you ever going to tell him?!" Jack almost shouted.

Gwen flinched, "I'm going to okay? Thing's are just difficult right now," she answered.

"Yeah, you've been saying that for the last two months!" he shouted.

"I know…and I'm sorry. I promise, soon I'll tell him," she replied.

"Gwen…I want to believe you, but it's becoming hard," Jack walked over to her and stared into her eyes, "Gwen…I love you, and I'm tired of having to share you with him," he continued.

Gwen stared into the deep blue eyes of Jack Harkness and tried to smile, "I'll take care of it…I will," she replied.

Jack sighed and then kissed Gwen, doing every thing he could to believe her. When she pulled away Gwen had a smile, "I'll see you in the morning," she said.

Jack nodded and then watched as she headed for the exit….


	2. 1 Grieving

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Grieving

_Three Months Earlier_

"Now we carry on," Jack said after the video of their fallen comrade had ended.

"I don't think I can, not after this," Gwen said softly, through her tears.

Jack hugged her, "You can," he then hugged Ianto, "We all can. The end is where we start from," he said simply.

For a few minutes they all stood there, silent. Finally Gwen was the first to pull away.

"I'm gonna head home. I just can't be here right now," she said.

"Yeah that's fine," Jack replied.

He watched Gwen for a moment as she gathered up her things and left. He then turned around and walked to his office, leaving Ianto alone.

XX

"Hey! There you are," Rhys cried when Gwen walked through the front door.

"Hey," Gwen said softly as she pulled her bag off and kissed her husband on the cheek.

"How are Jack and Ianto?" Rhys asked.

"Coping," Gwen said softly as she sat down.

"You lot having a funeral or something?"

"Why would we?"

"Well Gwen…to honor Owen and Tosh, that's why."

"We can't have a funeral. Who would come?"

"Well their families," Rhys answered.

"Rhys…that's not how things work with fallen team members. If someone dies, their body is kept by Torchwood. All of their possessions are kept by Torchwood and locked up," Gwen finished and then thought back to a time that seemed so long ago.

"_Have I got this right? When I die, you get to keep all my possessions?" Gwen asked._

Tosh punched in a code to a lock up.  


"_My whole life's gonna get stashed in a locker?"_

Jack nodded, "Rules and regulations."

"What if I leave all my stuff to Rhys?"

" We'll stash him away, too," Jack answered with a cheeky grin. 

"Fat chance! There's no way in hell, Captain bloody Harkness is keeping your body and things if something; God forbid, were to happen!" Rhys shouted, bringing Gwen back to the present.

"Rhys can we just not fight tonight? I'm exhausted and drained! Emotionally and physically!" Gwen asked with a sigh.

"When are we ever gonna talk? It's been two days! I know you're in pain and sad over Owen and Tosh, but now you are just…just-"

"Just what?!" Gwen shouted as she jumped up from where she was sitting.

Rhys was taken aback at first, "I don't know!" he shouted back.

"Rhys I'm going to be like this okay?! Tosh and Owen were good friends! They died saving this city, alright?! It I even began to try to seem some what happy I remember them. I can't feel happiness right now!" Gwen cried.

"Well I think that's wrong! I don't think they would want you to be so sad about it!"

Gwen let out a cry of aggravation, "You just don't get it do you?!" she cried before picking up her purse and keys.

"Where the fuck are you going?" he shouted.

"I don't know! Maybe to get pissed!" she shouted back.

Rhys stood there, and listened as the door slammed shut. He then swore under his breath and then pulled a beer out of the fridge.

Gwen wandered around Cardiff City, shedding tears but continuing to fiercely wipe them away. Then whether by fault or on purpose, she found herself standing on top of a slab of pavement. Within seconds it was lowering down into the Hub.

Jack sat up in his office; he was staring into the depths of a bottle of brandy, contemplating pouring another glass. But before he could make the decision he heard the lift coming down. Jack stood from his desk and walked over to the door of his office and saw Gwen.

"Hey," he called.

She looked up at her superior, if it were not for the fact that she knew his voice so well she would have wondered who it was, as she couldn't see due to her blurred teary vision.

"Hey Jack," she said as she wiped her tears once more.

Gwen walked off of the platform and took her bag off, she dropped it onto her desk and walked up the stairs and over to Jack. He studied her face and then pulled her into an embrace, where she collapsed and began to sob into his chest.

Jack stayed there, holding onto her, reminding him briefly of when Rhys had died and she had collapsed into his arms. Screaming and sobbing. For several minutes they stood there, allowing Gwen to get it all out.

After a few minutes she pulled away and looked up at Jack, "Thank you," she said.

"Anytime…you want a drink?" he asked.

She nodded, "Yeah…that might do me good," she answered.

Jack took her by the hand and this didn't bother her at all, in fact she was quite comfortable with her hand there. He led her over to the desk and she sat down on the seat across from his desk. He went over to a cabinet and pulled out another glass, "Brandy?"

"You have anything stronger?" Gwen asked, hopeful.

"Whiskey…Vodka…Gin…I can go on all day," Jack answered.

"Whiskey will be fine," Gwen replied.

Jack nodded and pulled out a bottle of Whiskey. He pulled the top off and poured some of it into Gwen's glass. He then just left the bottle and sat down. For a few minutes they sat there in silence, drinking their drinks and thinking. But they could almost feel the pain and hurt emanating off of each other.

"So…what brings you here?" Jack finally asked.

Gwen shrugged, "I don't know…I just needed to get away from Rhys," she answered.

"Why?" he inquired.

"He doesn't understand…" Gwen muttered.

"What does he not understand?"

"The pain, the loss, the emptiness…everything."

"So you came to me?"

"I didn't plan on it; my feet just brought me here. But I'm glad they did, if anyone else in Cardiff City knows how I feel it's you, Captain Jack Harkness," she answered.

Jack gave half a smile, "Good to know…" he paused then spoke again, "Did you love Owen?"

Gwen stopped mid sip, to contemplate Jack's question, "I…as a friend…yeah I did," she answered.

"I meant…the affair," he said.

Gwen felt a sting and couldn't help but turn her ring around, so her diamond was hidden from sight. She felt guilty every time she looked at her ring and thought about the biggest regret of her life. She then finally spoke, "No…that wasn't out of love. I just needed someone to share my feelings with," she answered.

"You coulda come to me," Jack said cheekily.

Gwen blushed, "I hope you mean to talk," she commented.

Jack smirked, "What ever you needed," he said.

"Jack…I think you've got to many in ya," Gwen said as she hit Jack playfully on the arm.

"I haven't had enough," Jack muttered as he poured more into his glass.

"Tell me about it," she said.

Jack looked up, "About what?"

"Gray…" Gwen answered.

Jack looked down into the beverage, "Why?" he asked.

"Because I think you need to talk about it."

"But what can I say?"

"Tell me what happened, your childhood."

Jack was silent once more as he brooded over what Gwen had said, "Creatures…horrible creatures. The worst you could imagine…they invaded. We thought they were going to pass over, they always did. This time they didn't…my dad told me to take care of Grey while he went back for my mother. We were running and at some point I lost my grip on his hand. I didn't even realize it, at least not till it was too late," Jack stopped as he quickly brushed a tear out of his eye. "I…climbed out of my hiding place and ran all the way back home. Gray was no where to be found and when I got home my father was dead. I don't even know if my mother was mad or…she was so upset. I think she was always upset with me after that, though she hid it well," he tried to let out a laugh but he managed to just smile.

Gwen took the hand of Jack's that wasn't holding his glass, "I'm sorry," she said softly.

"It was soon after that, that I joined the Time Agency. Everyone was so proud of me, and I only returned when there was a war. But I went off to try and find Grey. I searched….for years," Jack emphasized on the word 'years.' "But I never found him, and eventually I gave up and began a con man with John. We separated at some point and I wound up in London at the height of the blitz in 1941. That's where I met the Doctor and Rose. I began traveling with them and then in the long run I ended up here."

"What brought you to Cardiff?"

"I was separated from the Doctor and Rose. I came here because he has to refuel his ship everyone in awhile, and he draws his power from the Rift," Jack let out a chuckle, "In 1879 Torchwood was originally created because he stuck his nose in things and showed her Majesty, Queen Victoria that there was other things out there. Beyond Earth, and it scared her. So she created the Torchwood institute to protect Earth," he finished explaining and sighed.

For another few minutes they were silent as Jack held her hand, he looked at her wedding band and couldn't help but notice Gwen had turned the diamond around. Before he could make a comment however he was caught by Gwen in a lip lock. She had leaned across the desk and had begun to kiss him.

Jack then began to kiss back and at once it was obvious they were doing this because they were desperate. Desperate to feel something, whether it was love or just anything. They needed it and they needed it badly….

**XX **

**A/N- Whoo hoo…getting right into it…actually it was saddening to write, I'm still mourning for Owen and Tosh… ******

**Anywhos….review, review, review, REVIEW! Please…I need to know if this is good or not, the reviews keep me writing, and I need something to look forward to. I'm slightly depressed right now, thanks to my ass hole father…Anywhos…love you all!**


	3. 2 Repeating History

Gwen shifted in her sleep, one eye opened and then the other

**A/N- Okay I totally lied…no smut in this chapter…I am going to have smut in this story! So never fear, and a new pairing to be warned about. This chapter contains flashbacks to Owen/Gwen. Including the scene that had both me and my mate Melissa upset with Torchwood (as during the first series we both HATED Owen…and we especially hated the idea of Owen/Gwen). So yeah…read, review, send love and best wishes. I won't be updating again for awhile. I leave for a missions trip at 4:00 am tonight! Woot! Okay I am totally mocking excitement. I'm excited for the trip, not so much for the waking up at 3 am…leaving at four….sigh Best of wishes and love to you all!!**

**XX**

Chapter Two

Repeating History

Gwen shifted in her sleep, one eye opened and then the other. Her arm was carelessly sprawled across her sleeping partner's body. She grinned and then sat up, but instead of seeing Rhys she saw Jack.

She looked down at his body and then her own, and all at once it came flooding back.

"Oh my God," she whispered.

She glanced at her watch and her eyes went even wider, it was quarter to six in the morning. She was supposed to be at home! She wasn't supposed to be at the Hub for another two and a half hours.

She somehow managed to get over Jack's still sleeping form and grabbed her jeans; she put them on quickly and pulled her mobile out of her pocket. She had 16 missed calls from Rhys. Just as she was putting her blouse on and calling her voice mail Jack was stirring.

He blinked open one eye and then the other; he stared at the ceiling for a moment and then looked over to where he saw Gwen fighting with getting her shoe on. "So we really did that then?" he asked.

"Yes we did, and we shouldn't have!" she practically screamed.

Jack sat up and said nothing as he grabbed his trousers and pulled them on. He then threw on his shirt but left it unbuttoned.

Gwen then hung up her phone and put it back into her pocket, she then looked at Jack who was sitting down at his desk. "I'm going home, I might not be in till later this afternoon," she said before grabbing her purse and heading for the exit.

Jack was still for a moment and then took off running after her, "Gwen!" he called.

She stopped before taking a step onto the lift, "What?" she inquired.

"I don't regret it, I know you probably do because of Rhys…but…last night was," Jack paused as he tried to find the word to explain how he felt. He then walked down the stairs and right up to Gwen; she looked at him for a moment. Her eyes took in the sight of his chest briefly but went back to his eyes, "I haven't been able to feel anything, at all since…well since I saw my brother for the first time in years. But last night I was able to feel something, being with you last night brought me comfort, thank you," he then leaned in kissed her gently on the lips. They stood there for a moment but finally Gwen pulled away, she said nothing and turned and left.

XX

"Gwen?!"

Gwen came running in the door and ran over to Rhys, "I'm sorry," she said.

Rhys jumped up from where he had been sitting on the sofa, Gwen could tell he had, had no sleep at all. His hair was greasy and dirty looking and he needed a shave, "Where have you been? I've been so worried about you," he said.

"I know, I know! Forgive me, I just wound up at a mates house and stayed the night. I should have called," Gwen said quickly as she patted down Rhys' shirt.

"What mate? Because I called Diane and Jane, they haven't heard from you!" Rhys cried.

"Joan," she said.

"Who is that?"

"Someone I met through Torchwood," Gwen answered, lying completely, but thankfully she was a brilliant liar, or else Torchwood wouldn't have been a secret for as long as it had been, and her affair with Owen would have come out. Now here she was lying once more to Rhys about an affair.

Rhys pulled Gwen into a bone crushing hug, "I'm sorry I yelled like that last night," he said.

Gwen let out half a giggle, "It's alright, I forgive you."

They stood there for a moment, embracing each other, but in her mind, Gwen was remembering what it felt like to climax with Jack, to be in his arms, to have his lips on hers, and in truth…the night before had been the most amazing night of her life.

He then pulled away and smiled, "I'm going to go take a shower and then maybe we could go get some breakfast?" he suggested.

Gwen nodded, "Yeah that'd be nice. I'm not going into work until later this afternoon," she answered.

Rhys grinned; he kissed his wife on the cheek and then disappeared into the bathroom. Gwen stood there for a moment before going over to the kitchen and getting herself a cup where she put a tea bag into it and then poured hot water into the cup. After letting it steep a bit she added two sugars and went and sat down on the sofa. She took a sip and began to think, of a time so long ago.

--

_Gwen knocked on the door nervously. She could hear shuffling on the other side and then Owen answered the door, "What do you want newbie? You should be at home resting. Or at least that's what people who get shot do," he said._

_Gwen was silent, she took in Owen's appearance. He was wearing jeans and a tee shirt, a beer in his hand, "I…well I wanted to get out of the house," she began slowly. She currently had one thing on her mind and she couldn't even believe she was here, 'Go now Gwen, and tell him it was stupid and your going back home to Rhys. That's where you belong, not here with Owen,' she told herself. "I…I came to talk," she finished._

_Owen raised an eyebrow, "About what?"_

"_About Torchwood, you're the only one I can talk to about it."_

_He stepped to the side and allowed her into his flat. She walked in and looked around; the smell was something rather intoxicating. It was as if he had just sprayed after shave all over the place or Jean Paul Gaultier Cologne, either way it smelled amazing. _

"_You want a beer?" he asked._

_Gwen nodded, "Yeah, thanks," she answered._

_Owen disappeared into the kitchen, allowing Gwen the chance to look around a bit. His living room was a decent size with a large TV. It didn't surprise her._

_He returned a moment later and gestured the sofa, "Go on and sit," he said. Gwen did as she was told and then Owen came and joined her, he handed her the beer which she then took a sip of. He looked at her for a moment, "So what about Torchwood do you wanna talk about?"_

_She sighed, "Owen…how do you cope?"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_How do you cope with the bizarre way of life that is Torchwood? The Aliens and the crap, how? Because I know I've only been here for a few days, but it's driving me mad. I can't talk about it with Rhys, and everyone at work is in their own little world," she explained._

"_Well Gwen keep in mind, I've been here for about three years," he paused to count on his fingers and a very quick flinch went across his face, followed by a brief look of remorse, "Yeah, three years, and at the time I was going through a lot of emotions and pain and the job is what got my mind off of the pain I was in."_

"_What was wrong?" _

"_I don't wanna talk about it, it's still painful for me," he responded before taking a sip of his beer._

"_I'm sorry," Gwen said quickly, "I didn't mean to pry."_

"_It's fine newbie."_

_They were both silent for a moment, Gwen's question went unanswered but what happened next did not cause them to give a damn about what she had asked. Because she had reached in and kissed him._

_--_

"_I had a good job before this. I thought, in a year or two, perhaps a baby. I know Rhys would be a good dad, and I could try for Desk Sergeant and…Well, it was all sorting into place, and then I met you lot. All these things…All these things, they're changing me. Changing how I see the world, and I can't share them with anyone," Gwen stared out of Owen's bedroom window, she was dressed only in his blue shirt. Just then he walked up slowly from behind and she closed her eyes as he pressed his body against hers._

"_You can now," he said simply._

_She took his hand and then gently rolled her head back so their lips were barely touching, but then the need to kiss again overtook them both and then their lips met. Gwen turned and they stood there for a moment kissing, until she allowed him to take her back to bed…_

_XX_


	4. 3 Guilt and Shame

Chapter 3

**A/N- This chapter is kind of sad…sigh oh well, swearing ahead, so be warned. Go and check out the story Revelation by Lady Gwen, or summat like that. I just put it on my favie stories list. But it's really awesome! I've just spent like the last short while reading through it. Anywhos, I hope you like this chapter…it's taken me forever to write and I'm sorry. I went to camp for like a week…up in Boston. It was a lot of fun though, even if I did have an unfortunate thing happen with me and my roommate…oh well…read the story and review. Reviews are life! They are the air in my lungs and my reason for getting up every day! I hope the ending was alright, it's going on 2 as I finish this up…anywho…all my love, Beccs! **

Chapter 3

Guilt and Shame

"Where is Gwen?"

Jack looked up from a file he was going over that afternoon and over to Ianto, "She called this morning and said she'd be a bit late," he answered.

"Oh," Ianto studied Jack for a moment, "How are you?"

Jack looked at Ianto for a moment, trying to see if he was serious or not, he decided finally that Ianto was serious, he shrugged, "I'm fine, why?"

"Just wondering," Ianto replied.

Jack looked back at his case file and Ianto studied him for a moment before going back to writing up some files.

**XX**

"Gwen, are you going to eat?"

Gwen looked away from where she was looking at the bay to Rhys, "What?"

"Are you going to eat?" Rhys repeated.

She looked down at her plate of beans on toast and egg, when the waiter had brought it; she had just poked at it and then looked out at the bay. Her mind was anywhere but on food. She shrugged, "I'm not that hungry I suppose," Gwen answered softly.

"Do you feel alright?"

"Yeah, my mind is just all over the place this morning. I'm sorry."

Rhys took Gwen's hand and smiled, "It's alright, don't apologize."

She sighed and then took her hand back and began to eat a bit on her eggs.

Rhys studied her for a moment and told himself that nothing was wrong as he went back to eating.

As Gwen took a bite of her toast her mind went far away once more.

**XX**

_Their tongues clashed together in a frantic matter as they undressed each other. Within mere seconds they had relieved themselves of their clothes, and were one. Gwen laid back on the bed as she allowed Jack to make love to her, clutching at the bed as he did so. Gwen tried to clutch at the sheets, but it didn't suffice, so she merely clutched at Jack's back._

_**XX**_

"Gwen?! Gwen!"

She shook her head and looked at Rhys, they were now walking towards the Millennium Centre, "What?"

"I asked you a question," he snapped.

"Oh….what was it?"

"Do you want me to go into the Hub with you, or are you going to be fine? Cause you seem to be on Auto Pilot," Rhys answered.

"I don't care, you can come in if you want," Gwen said softly.

Rhys nodded and took Gwen by the arm as they walked onto the slab of pavement. A moment later it took them down into the Hub.

Jack looked up from where he was sitting and then stood up when he saw her coming down with Gwen. He walked over and said painfully, "Mr and Mrs Williams, what a pleasant surprise."

"Hey Jack, sorry I'm late. We went to get breakfast," Gwen said before pulling away from Rhys and not looking Jack in the eyes and going over to her desk.

"Gwen didn't seem to be herself, that's why I came down with her," Rhys said as an answer to Jack's expression, which very clearly said 'what the hell are you doing down here anyways?'

"Ah, well will take things from here. If she needs you, she knows how to get in touch with you," Jack replied.

Rhys looked unsure for a moment, but after looking at Gwen for a moment (who was looking at some papers on her desk) he used this as a reassurance, "Alright…love you Gwen," he called across the room.

Jack sighed as he walked off, taking a mug of coffee off of Ianto's tray as he went. Gwen nodded, "Yeah you too," she replied.

Rhys then turned around and left the Hub. Once he was gone Ianto came over and handed Gwen some coffee, "Is everything alright with you two?"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well you just seem…well not your self. I've never known you to just grunt when Rhys has told you he loves you," Ianto answered.

Gwen shrugged, "I dunno…I've just got a lot on my mind."

Ianto looked like he didn't believe her, "Well you and Jack both then," he said absent mindedly after a few moments of silence.

She looked at him sharply, "What do you mean?"

"Well when I came in, he was just kind of like…well you. Grunting mostly, nodding at things, and not talking much. He tends to get like that when he's deep in thought," he explained.

Gwen was silent for a moment, "Do you really love Jack? Or is your relationship just a convenience thing?"

Ianto looked for a moment like he might get upset with Gwen but then was silent as he thought about it. "I don't know…I do care for Jack, but most of the time that we are together is when one of us is really hurting," Ianto paused then felt the need to add in, "Although he didn't come to me last night…or call or anything. But don't get me wrong, because life without Jack would be a living hell. I don't think I could cope. Personally I love Jack, I just wonder if he feels the same way."

Gwen looked down at her hands, feeling even guiltier now for sleeping with Jack. She then took a sip of her coffee, hoping that Ianto would leave. He eventually did. Gwen watched as he left and brushed past Jack who briefly made eye contact with her but then he quickly averted his gaze to something other than Gwen.

**XX**

The day wore on, for what seemed like forever to Gwen and Jack. To Ianto it seemed like the day went slow, but that was for two reasons. One, no activity occurred, and two…Gwen and Jack seemed to be avoiding each other, and personally it was starting to weird him out.

"Alright you can go home. No sense in sitting around when nothing is happening," Jack finally called later that evening.

Gwen silently thanked God and then silently gathered up her things and left for home. Jack watched her as she went through the cog door; he stood there for a moment, even after she was gone and then went into his office.

As Gwen's apartment building came into sight, a light shower of rain began to fall, and by the time she got inside she was drenched.

"Hey beautiful, supper is almost ready," Rhys said as he heard Gwen close the door behind her.

"Alright, I'm just going to go take a shower real quick and get out of these wet clothes," Gwen said softly, tiredness evident in her voice as she went to the bathroom.

Rhys went back to preparing the food, oblivious to his wife's inner turmoil.

As the hot water began to run Gwen put her iPod on its docking station and put it on a shelf in the bathroom and turned it up, after that she undressed and hopped into the shower. She stood there for a moment, letting the steaming hot water beat down on her skin. Then a big fat tear rolled down her face, seeing Jack again today just reminded her of everything that she had done with him the night before.

--

_As he thrusted down, trying to get deeper inside her body, Gwen thrusted up, to meet his movements. Something in the back of her mind was telling her it was wrong, but she couldn't stop nor be bothered to give it much more thought, because Jack was bringing her the most pleasure she had experienced in the longest time._

_--_

A sob escaped her lips; her mind would not stop flashing back to the previous night. She could still feel Jack's lips upon her own, his body against her own. She slid down to the floor of the shower as her emotions over came her, and for several long minutes, she sat there. Letting the hot water beat down at her body as she sobbed, she sobbed for when she had betrayed Rhys before, she sobbed for the deaths of Owen and Tosh, and she sobbed for sleeping with Jack the night before.

Finally she composed herself, bathed quickly and then stepped out of the shower. Gwen wrapped a large towel around her body and then went into the bedroom to change into her sleep pants and tank top.

She then walked into the living room where Rhys was setting the plates onto the table; Gwen flopped down onto the sofa and stared off into space.

"Gwen, do you wanna stay there, or do you want to come over here and eat?" Rhys asked.

She shrugged and emanated a barely audible sound, a cross between a grunt and a groan. Rhys sighed and brought her plate over and handed it to her. She looked down at the Spaghetti Bolognaise and poked at it a bit before taking a bite of it.

Eventually she decided she was not going to eat, and that was after only four bites. She stood up and said nothing to Rhys as she walked into the bedroom and crawled into bed and succumbed to sleep. He stayed on the sofa for awhile longer however, his thoughts all over the place, but mainly on his worries about Gwen. Ever since she came home that morning she seemed even more distant and hurting than she had been the night before. He was trying his best to not loose his temper with her, mainly because the last time he had, she had disappeared and not answered her phone all night.

At some point he eventually stood up, washed the dishes and then went into the bedroom. He rid himself of his clothes and then climbed in next to Gwen. For a few moments Rhys watched her sleep, he could tell she was hurting, but there was nothing he could do about it. Rhys finally fell asleep a half hour later.

**XX**

The next few days and nights were the same, Gwen and Jack avoided each other, and Gwen was completely absent to the world when she was at home, mostly grunting or making some sort of barely audible noise with her mouth whenever Rhys had asked her a question.

Four nights after the incident with Jack, Gwen should have been happy; Rhys had been put in charge of another office that was a sister to his own, located in England. He would only have to go up there at least once or twice a month, and the pay was going to be fabulous. But Gwen was still her numb self. She didn't replay the images of her with Jack as much anymore, but she still felt numb from all the crying she had done.

"I can't believe it Gwen! I mean I knew that I deserved it; you even said the last time a promotion like this occurred, that I totally deserved that job. I did, and then I get the call today! This is just wonderful! Tomorrow night I'm taking you out to the most expensive restaurant in the city, or we could wait till the weekend and go to Paris. That little café we went to the last time we were there was wonderful. What would you prefer?" Rhys was walking on cloud nine as he came over to the sofa and sat down beside his wife.

"That's nice sweetheart," she muttered before standing up and going over to the kitchen to find herself something to drink.

Rhys was clearly hurt, but he quickly regained himself. He was silent for a moment as he thought, "You know, the darndest thing happened today! I was walking down the street to get a coffee, and I happened to see Walt Disney! He asked me to be in the Mickey Mouse Club, but I told him I'd have to ask my wife first. What do you think honey? Can I be a mousekateer?" Rhys asked, feigning excitement like a child on Christmas.

"Whatever you want honey," she replied.

This set Rhys off, he jumped up, "What the fuck is going on with you Gwen?!" he screamed.

She was wide and alert now, "What are you talking about?" she cried.

"I just asked if I could be in the Mickey Mouse Club and you told me whatever I wanted to do! You've been like this the last few days! Barely talking to me, and when you do talk you're not even giving me proper answers!" Rhys screamed at her.

"What are you talking about? I've been talking to you! Look! Were talking right now, don't act stupid Rhys!" she screamed back.

"Yeah I know, that's all I am! A Big stupid oaf, if that is what I am, and then why the fuck did you marry me? For a laugh?! Did you and the girls play truth and dare and you just so happened to get the dare that said 'Marry Rhys, because it'll be hilarious! Be good for a laugh!"

Gwen looked at him for a moment, "I just have a lot on my mind right now! I'm sorry alright?!" she cried, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Well I've been trying to tell myself that, I've been repeating over and over 'Gwen is stressed, she's mourning…she needs to get through this' but after you came home the other morning you seemed even more distant, and it's getting worse and worse. Everyday you come home, emotionless, quiet, I can't handle this anymore! You can't even be happy for me when I get a promotion! You just sit there and nod your head in agreement, as if I was telling you a fact or something, not informing you of something so important to me!"

She paused and thought for a moment, "What promotion?"

Rhys blew up, "This is exactly my point! Your mind is just in outer space, you didn't even hear me tell you that I had been promoted! Dear God Gwen! What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

She just rolled her eyes and then made up her mind right then and there; she was not staying the night in the same flat as Rhys Williams. She brushed past him and went into the bedroom, grabbed her purse, phone, and slipped on her shoes. "I'll see you later Rhys, when you're not in the mood to scream at me!" she cried before walking out of the house and slamming the door behind her.

Rhys stood there, remembering this was how things had ended four nights before. But tonight he wouldn't call her cell phone; he wasn't going to worry himself with it. It took too much out of him. He then grabbed his beer off of the kitchen counter and sat down on the sofa to drink off his anger and hurt…

**XX**


	5. 4 Don't Wake Me Up

Chapter 4

**A/N- I hope you like this next bit! The whole first half of this chapter is smut…and it's my first attempt really at it. I can't count my one Doctor Who one shot, cause I didn't go into details…here I some what go into details…so yeah. Please be nice, I've been reading a lot of trashy romance novels to get inspired….lmao….oh and for those who read it! I'm planning a second part to A Torchwood Picnic, because people keep harassing me to do it! coughelliecough coughchloecough ;)**

**Love you guys! Beccs! **

Chapter 4

Don't Wake Me Up

Jack looked up with curiosity as he heard the Cog Door roll open. He walked out of his office and saw Gwen.

"Jack?" she called out, as she looked around for him.

"Up here," he called.

Gwen looked up and then went up the stairs. She was silent for a moment as she looked at him, afraid to look him in the eye. Jack studied her face, he could see something was wrong, but before he could inquire she let a sob escape. He grabbed her before she could fall and slid to the ground with her in his embrace. Like four nights before, he stayed there and allowed her to get the tears out. Once they stopped Gwen felt like a burden had finally been lifted, she felt a world better. She then looked Jack directly in the eyes.

"I'm sorry for the last few days. With the loss of two of my best friends, and then Rhys and I fighting the other night, I came to you just to talk. Instead…I think we were both vulnerable and we were taking advantage of it," she sighed then continued, "These last few days I've been miserable and distant to everyone. I've been beating myself up over what we did. But I've finally decided to give it up. Because the truth is…the other night was amazing. I've never had better," she finished explaining and looked down at her hands, nervous.

Jack thought for a moment and then gently lifted her face, and their eyes locked. He smiled as he gently brushed away a still lingering tear. Then he leaned in and their lips met. Gwen parted slightly and Jack slid his tongue in. It danced all over, tasting the sweet flavors. She leaned into his body as close as possible. Eventually they broke apart, their breath ragged from not breathing for so long.

Jack then stood up and brought Gwen with him, she was weak kneed for a moment, but after gaining some stability from Jack she was able to follow him into his office. He closed the door behind her and pulled her with him as he walked around his desk to sit down. She then sat down in his lap; her legs spread as she then wrapped her arms around his neck and looked into his deep blue eyes.

"What brought you back?" Jack asked.

Gwen was silent for a moment, thinking as she fingered some of the hair on the back of Jack's head, "Well as I said…I've been a bit miserable lately, and it seems all Rhys wants to do is fight. I feel better with you; I want to be with you. Because when I'm in your embrace, the whole world doesn't exist to me. I'm focused on you. I suppose that's why I didn't stop us the other night," Gwen answered.

Jack then leaned in and placed feather light kisses to her neck and around her ear. These touches caused Gwen to gasp slightly.

He then came back around to kiss her gently on the chin and then his lips moved to hers. Gwen melted in his embrace as the kissing continued; she only became alert as she felt his erection press through his pants. She grinned against his face and then broke away.

Jack then took one hand away (that had been holding Gwen in place on his lap) and began to unbutton her blouse. His eyes danced as it took in the sight of her creamy skin beneath. He then leaned in and placed gentle, almost tickling kisses to the area around her breasts. She moaned softly in ecstasy. A moment later after Jack had finished his teasing to her cool skin he pulled her shirt off and then reached around to unhook her bra. Gwen was relieved at first but then upset, because she had just allowed Jack to strip her of two articles of clothing, but he still had yet to remove anything.

Gwen then brought her hands away from his neck and pulled down his braces, she then began to unbutton his own shirt. Once it was off she just had his white tee-shirt underneath to remove. Jack put his hands up in the air and Gwen pulled the shirt off with ease. She grinned at the sight of his chest and then she did the same to him that he had done to her. Gwen leaned in and began to place gentle kisses to his chest. As she kissed her hands went to the fly on his trousers, and she then gently and slowly pulled it down. The slight brushes against his member were causing Jack to become distressed, as he was desperate for it to be released.

Gwen grinned as she then brought her head back up to stare at Jack, she could see the distress in his face, but she quickly wiped that look off of his face as she brought her lips to his and began to kiss him gently. Jack then held onto Gwen tightly and stood up with her in his arms, their lips still together. He then set her down gently onto the cool floor and then covered her body with his own. Jack placed kisses once more to her exposed creamy skin, he moved down around her breasts and then down to the area around her belly button as his hands then began to undo the button on her jeans and then pull the fly down.

He sat up for a moment to look at the beautiful woman below him and then watched with amusement as she pulled her jeans and knickers off in one swift movement. "You're turn," she urged.

Jack grinned and then he too pulled down his trousers and boxers, they were both completely relieved of clothing now. As Jack leaned in and began to kiss her gently on her neck again she wrapped her arms around to his back and she glanced briefly at the diamond ring on her finger. She felt guilty for just a brief second but then pulled the ring off of her finger, and she then managed to put it into the pocket of her jeans. Once it was tucked safely away she then arched her body into his, alerting Jack that it was time that they became one. Gwen needed to feel him inside of her body; she needed that pleasure and that release.

Jack took the hint and then slowly lowered himself into her body. Gwen spread her legs a bit more to allow Jack deeper access, they merged and mingled, their separate needs became one, and it was an amazing feeling. They cried out together, both feeling immense pleasure from becoming one. Nothing could touch them now; nothing could bring them down to Earth. Gwen then wrapped her legs around Jack and lifted her body to meet his thrusts down.

Jack wanted to take things slowly to savor the time they had together, and to savor her taste, but urgency within them wouldn't allow it. Gwen was beginning to tighten around him. Jack caught her mouth, covering her cries until he felt her body begin to arch and eventually burst into a rippling climax. With a groan of pleasure he emptied himself into her. For a few minutes they stayed there, once their breathing had become a bit more regular, he pulled out and rolled onto his back. They listened for a few seconds to the others still ragged breathing.

A moment later Gwen watched as Jack stood up, he then grabbed a blanket from a cupboard in the corner of his office and he placed it on Gwen. He then lay back down next to her and then he pulled her to him. She rested her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his body. The sound of his rhythmic heart beat soothed her and calmed her nerves. Jack then brushed his lips softly across her forehead.

She sighed, contented. Eventually sleep overcame her and Gwen slept peacefully in Jack's arms all through the night. It took Jack much longer to fall asleep, he was thinking about what he had done with Gwen for a second time now, and how amazing it had been. He really did love this woman in his arms, but for now he would keep that to himself. At quarter to six Jack managed to catch about a half hour of sleep.

XX

When Rhys woke up the next morning Gwen wasn't there. He rose from the bed and looked around to see if she had come in and he missed her, but there was no trace of her visiting. He had really fucked up now. He sighed and then hopped into the shower before dressing and leaving for work.

XX

Gwen blinked one eye open and then the other; she was in a bed somewhere. She rolled to her side Jack was no where to be found. She sat up, "Jack?" she called.

"Yeah?"

The door opened and Jack walked in, smiling slightly. Whether it was due to Gwen's exposed body or not, she never found out, "Just wondering where you were at. Thought for a moment there it had all been a dream," she answered.

Jack sat down across from her on the bed, "No definitely real…I woke up about….ten minutes ago and I decided leaving you sleeping on the floor of my office was not that great. One you didn't look that graceful…and it would really be one hell of a story to explain to Ianto," he said.

Gwen suddenly felt a slightly pang of guilt, "Shit…forgot about that," she muttered.

"Forgot about what?"

"Ianto…"

"What…did you have plans to have a hot rendezvous with him and instead were distracted by me?" Jack asked with a cheeky grin.

Gwen laughed but shook her head, "No…it's just…if he found out about us…and what we've gone and done…he'll be like Rhys…completely heart broken," she answered.

"What are you talking about? When Ianto and I are together it's more for just a convenience, were not a couple or anything," Jack said quickly.

"Well he loves you Jack," Gwen said.

"He does?"

Gwen nodded, "Yeah…he told me that the other day."

Jack sighed, "I didn't know…well," he paused, "Okay maybe I did…just a bit. But I tried to tell myself it wasn't anything. Shit," he leaned against the wall and closed his eyes as he began to think of what to do.

Gwen leaned back into her pillows and shrugged, "I guess we'll get to that when we get to it," she offered finally, knowing it was being selfish and wrong.

Jack just nodded, "Suppose your right."

They were silent for a moment, "So what time is it?" Gwen asked.

Jack checked his watch, "Quarter to seven," he answered.

"I suppose Rhys is up by now…probably getting ready for work. I really should head home to get a shower and change," she said slowly.

Jack nodded, "I'll see you in a bit," he went to stand and leave her so she could change but stopped as Gwen was scanning the room for her clothes, "They are over there in the corner," Jack said with a point. She smiled as she then wrapped the sheet around her and then picked her clothes up.

Jack left the room and allowed Gwen to dress. As she was buttoning up her blouse she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She went to get it but brought her wedding ring out with it. Gwen grabbed it before it could hit the floor and sat down with it in her hand for a moment. She glanced briefly to see who was calling and saw it was indeed Rhys, she sighed and hit send as she placed the phone to her ear, "Hello?" she asked in a tired voice.

"Hey…where are you?" Rhys asked.

"I've gone to work…I stayed with friends last night and went to work from there. Why?"

"Well I've been worried about you; look…I'm sorry about last night. I was just upset, because it seemed my promotion didn't mean anything to you," Rhys began to explain.

"I've had a lot on my mind lately and I kind of just spaced out. I didn't mean to make you feel like that," Gwen replied as she slipped her wedding ring onto her finger.

"Are you better now? Or are you still going to be spacing out when I try to talk to you?" he snapped.

Gwen sighed, "Rhys…I'm not in the mood for this. I'm tired of the continued fighting. It's getting annoying and all its doing is wearing me down and then I can't focus at work. I don't focus at work, it can cause deaths; alright?"

"Yeah fine, but you have to promise me that you will start paying attention to me. Okay?"

Gwen nodded, "Fine, as long as I don't get screamed at anymore."

"Fine by me, will I see you tonight?"

"I'm going to try," she answered.

"Alright later," he paused, "I love you."

"Yeah love you too."

Gwen then hung up the phone and then finished buttoning her blouse. She then grabbed her jacket and purse from the corner and then went out to Jack's office where he was cleaning up a bit, "Hey I'm leaving now," she said.

Jack looked up and walked over to the doorway where Gwen was, he put his hands on her hips and looked into her eyes, "Your going to leave me all alone?" he whimpered.

Gwen laughed, "Yes…I smell bad, I need a shower."

Jack sniffed, "Smell fine to me."

"I smell of sweat and sex…"

Jack shrugged, "Fine…leave me…but you better hurry back," he said.

"Yes sir."

Jack leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips; she kissed back and then pulled away before anything could happen. Jack watched as she left, "Bye!" she called before disappearing above ground on the lift.

Jack grinned and then walked into his office.

XX

Gwen walked into her flat five minutes later; she looked around the empty flat and remembered the night before. She sighed and then walked to the bathroom where she showered briefly.

Soon after Gwen dressed in jeans and a tee shirt that had a scooped neck line, Tosh pulled off the sexy look at work before, no reason why she couldn't do it once in awhile. Gwen laughed as she looked at her appearance in the mirror. She then grabbed her leather jacket and left for the Hub.

XX

"Morning, Gwen!" Ianto called as she walked through the cog door. He had a tray with three mugs on it. Gwen grabbed the cup she always drank out of and smiled, "Good morning Mr Jones, how are you today?" she asked.

"Alright, I see you're in a better mood today," Ianto commented.

Before Gwen could answer Jack came out of his office. He looked down at Gwen and smiled, Gwen locked her gaze and smiled back. Ianto looked from Jack to Gwen in curiosity, and with a pang realized something was going on

XX

_Three Months Later_

Gwen walked into the flat and looked at Rhys who was sleeping on the sofa. She looked at him sadly and went over to him. She brushed his hair out of his eyes gently. He moved for a brief second and muttered something inaudible. She smiled to herself and then walked into the bedroom, where she changed into her nightgown and fell asleep. Soon she would tell Rhys of her and Jack's upcoming anniversary. Of course Gwen was the only one who was looking at it like that. It would be the three month anniversary of the first time they shagged and the one month anniversary of when they had said they loved each other. She sighed in her sleep and brushed the thoughts away. Happily contented as thoughts of Jack danced through her dreams…

XX

**A/N- Okay so if your confused, that last bit was me going back to where the prologue left off. Remember? I really am not in the mood to write three months of this. There is nothing to say, and the main event occurs after they've been together for awhile. Please don't assume either that because that last bit was somewhat happy the rest is gonna be happy….it will have it's wonderful moments and it's sad moments. Anywhos…if anyone is wondering, today I made a soundtrack for this story. If you want it let me know and I'll hook you up with the songs I used ******

**Review, review, review, REVIEW!!**

**And thanks sooo much for the reviews I've received so far!!**


	6. 5 Kana the Little Ball of Trouble

**A/N- A lot of people want that soundtrack huh? Well if you didn't get my private message, e-mail me…well I guess I should say…g-mail me….lol…anyone? Anyone? No? Well you're no fun! Anywhos, message me at mrsjharkness1792. That's my g-mail, hit me up there and I will provide you with a link to the songs. I can't post links on FanFic because they get erased. So yeah, if you want the soundtrack message me! I can't do anything for you unless you help me out a bit. So yeah, this next chapter has some sweet moments, moments where you just kind of feel bad for Rhys, feel bad for an alien, and…..worry your poor little heads off about a certain PC Andy…so yes…read, review and be nice! Okay? **

**XX**

Chapter 5

Kana the Little Ball of Trouble

The next morning Rhys woke first. He stood in the doorway watching his wife sleep. She looked beautiful. The only reason why he had slept on the sofa was because he had stayed up watching telly, hoping to catch Gwen when she came in. But she had called him and had informed him that she would be in late. He had no time though when she finally made it in. The smile caressing Gwen's features made him smile, she was so much happier than she had been just a few months before.

He slowly walked over and sat down on the bed next to her; she stirred slightly and then rolled onto her back. She blinked open an eye and then looked up at Rhys, "You slept on the sofa, how come?" she asked softly.

"I stayed up, hoping to catch you when you came in. What time did you make it in?"

"Not sure exactly, definitely after two," she answered, scared to tell him what time she had actually come in.

Gwen averted her gaze and looked around the room, "You take a shower already?" she asked.

Rhys shook his head in a negative response, "Nah I was coming in here to do so. But you can take one first," he said.

Gwen smiled and then stood up out of the bed, "Thanks, I'll be quick," she said before walking into the bathroom.

Rhys just nodded and walked back out to the living room and to the kitchen where he made himself a bowl of cereal.

After a few minutes Gwen was finished. She stepped out of the shower, wrapped up in a towel and put some product in it to keep it from frizzing up. She then dried her hair with the hair dryer. Gwen pulled it into a pony tail and styled her fringe so it framed the side of her face nicely. Ever since the affair had become so much more than an affair she made more of an effort when it came to looking nice at work. She had always worn makeup and dressed nice, but now that she wanted to look nice for someone there she would add in a funky necklace or something. Once her hair was done she went and grabbed a dark wash pair of jeans, a tee shirt with a scooped neck line that showed off enough cleavage and she threw on her brown leather jacket. The end result was gorgeous and she was dying to see Jack's eyes pop out that morning.

Gwen then put on her leather boots and then went out into the kitchen. Rhys grinned, "You look great this morning," he said.

"Thanks, well I gotta get to work. So I'll try to make it home early tonight, but please don't wait up for me again. That sofa does nothing but bad for your back. Alright?" she asked.

Rhys grinned, "Yeah suppose your right," he then kissed her. She grinned and then pulled away a moment later. Gwen walked out the door and headed for work.

When Gwen arrived Ianto had a cup of coffee ready for her, "Were needed in the conference room. Jack told me to wait here for you and then go straight to the conference room. Something is going on," he said.

Gwen nodded as she sipped the coffee briefly and followed Ianto down the hall and through the Cog door. They went to the room where Jack was talking to someone on his head set. He nodded at Gwen and Ianto and continued talking, "Yeah we'll be right on it. Yup…I just had to wait for my other team member to get here. Alright thank you very much, bye," Jack then ended the call and looked at Gwen. For a moment he took in her appearance but then shook his head, "Right okay, problem; we have an alien that landed sometime in the night. Has caused a bit of havoc, but the police are managing to keep things under wraps. They are currently waiting for us to get in there. I wound up though finding a picture that someone had managed to get of the alien. I did a little bit of research and it's the last of its kind. She is from the planet Manoosh. But one problem with that, the planet of Manoosh has been under siege and I was told that none survived. So if she is indeed the last of her kind we need to get her captive and get her on her way. Because they are known to be little buggers, and cause a lot of trouble. A bit like a Graske, likes to wreak havoc. Got that?"

Gwen and Ianto both nodded, "Wreaking havoc, last of her kind, need to get her off of Earth. Yup," Ianto said as he recalled what he had put into his palm pilot.

"Alright Ianto, get in touch with UNIT. Let them know we are taking care of things. Gwen I need to talk to you in private," Jack said.

Gwen and Ianto nodded once more, "I'll get right on it," Ianto said before leaving the conference room and heading towards his office. One they heard the Cog door close Jack took Gwen by the hand and led her down the hall and to an empty room. He closed the door and then turned to Gwen who was grinning.

"You look wonderful today," he whispered in her ear.

"Oh, yeah? You don't look that shabby either," she said as Jack pushed her against the door gently. His lips met hers and for a few moments he took what he always was craving. He was addicted to the sweet taste of Gwen's mouth, her cherry chap stick, and her minty breath. Gwen moaned slightly, she couldn't resist Jack and whenever he did that to her tongue she grew limp in his arms.

After a few minutes they pulled apart, and looked at each other with happy grins. "I'm sorry for yelling at you this morning," Jack whispered.

Gwen looked down briefly and then back to Jack's intense eyes, "It's alright; you were not out of your rights. I'm sorry that I haven't done anything about him yet. I'm just worried, he is going to be completely devastated when he finds out, and I can just imagine Brenda getting her nose in it all. She thought that day at the wedding you had come to claim what was yours. I overheard her tell someone that she thought the baby was yours. Of course she won't remember you now…but she doesn't also need to see or hear about you. She might just be cleaver enough to remember, and then what do we do? Tell Brenda and Rhys' father that Brenda has gone mad?" Gwen sighed and then buried her head in his chest.

Jack was beginning to understand where all of her worries were coming from; she didn't want anyone from that day to remember the Nostravite or anything that had, happened. It could in the end just leave everyone stressed and trying to figure out a way to explain an alien that had impregnated Gwen and tried to kill everyone at the wedding. Jack began to rub gentle circles into her back, which soothed her quickly.

A few minutes later she looked back up into his eyes, "Thank you," she said softly.

Jack smiled at her, kissed her once more and then they left the room. By the time they made it to the offices Ianto was returning. "Alright, I talked to UNIT. After a fair bit of persuading, and getting Martha involved she convinced them that we can handle it. So the next best thing, Martha is coming down here," Ianto said.

"Oh? That's brilliant," Gwen said happily.

"Yeah she's actually in Wales right now, so it shouldn't take her long to get here," Ianto said.

"Where is she?"

"Barry," Ianto answered Jack.

"Why is she there?" Gwen asked.

"I think she said something about seeing her fiancés grandparents. But she's going to get into the car and drive up here. Shouldn't take her long," Ianto said.

"Right in the meantime let's get what we need and head out," Jack ordered.

Gwen nodded and went over to her desk, she grabbed some things and put her holster onto her belt and then put the gun there. She then grabbed a few other things like the communicator and then followed Jack as he threw on his coat with Ianto leading the way out to the car.

Gwen sat in the back seat with the equipment and looked at some things on the computer; she then pulled out her cell phone and called Andy.

"Hello?" Andy's voice came in her ear.

"Hey Andy, its Gwen, how are you?" she asked.

"I'm fine, just waiting for your lot to show up. Where are you?" he replied.

"We should be there in about five minutes. Have you caught it? Or is it just contained in one specific building? What?"

Jack met Gwen's gaze in the rear view mirror briefly as he listened to her conversation with PC Andy.

"We have it in a building. It can't go up because the stairs and elevators are blocked off. But the floor it is on is very big and complex," he said.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me! How many rooms on the floor?" she asked, stressed out now.

"About seven or eight, but you've got a decent enough sized team. You should be able to get in there and find it quickly," Andy replied.

"Oh you would think that," Gwen sighed, "Alright I can see you in the distance. Talk to you in a bit," Gwen then hung up and pocketed her phone.

"What did your buddy say there?" Jack asked as they drew closer to the building, "They have stairs and elevators blocked off and it's contained to one floor. But the floor it is on is apparently huge and complex. With about seven or eight rooms to search through," she explained.

"Great…" Ianto muttered as they pulled up next to one of the Police cars.

Gwen hopped out with a bit of kit in tow and walked over to Andy, "Long time no see," she said.

Andy was about to reply when he noticed only Jack and Ianto get out of the car. "Where is the rest of your team?" he asked.

"Oh didn't you know? Suppose you didn't since I haven't seen you in awhile. Yeah…they've both moved on. We have a friend of ours coming in, she should be here soon," Gwen answered.

"That's just brilliant," Andy muttered.

Andy then stopped Gwen from going into the building, "I'm coming in there with you, especially if there are just three of you and you plan on splitting up. God knows what this thing might be capable of," he said.

"Andy I'm going to be fine, I've survived worse. You should just stay out here and help keep anyone who tries to get in the way out of the way," she said.

"Gwen you're not the boss of me! You don't even work on the police force anymore; you have no say over what the hell I do. I'm going in with you and that's final," he said.

Gwen cursed under her breath, "Fine, on one condition," she said.

"Anything," Andy replied.

"You can't tell a single living soul about anything you see, alright?"

Andy nodded, "Yeah of course."

"Alright come on," Gwen then walked back over to Jack.

"Andy is going to go in with me as backup to help me look. Alright?" she said, though it was more of a statement, not a question.

Jack looked like he might protest but then closed his mouth, "Whatever you find to be the right move Miss Cooper," he said.

"Very well Captain, come on Andy," Gwen said as she put her bag around her side and walked into the building.

"Why did he call you Miss Cooper? You are still married to Rhys aren't you?" he asked.

Gwen laughed, "Yeah I am, just Mrs Williams felt weird to him. So I allow him to call me Miss Cooper," she answered as they walked into a room that had boxes piled up haphazardly around the room. Gwen put her hand onto the but of her gun, ready to pull it out if need be.

But after searching this room and then the next they had no such luck. As they were entering the fourth room to search Gwen saw something small and blue flash by in the corner of the room. She un-holstered her gun and held it at the ready.

"Did you see something?" Andy asked.

Gwen was about to answer when the small thing came out of the shadows. Gwen bent down a bit so she was at its level. It looked so scared and well…innocent. "Hi, are you the thing that's been causing so many problems?" she asked softly.

She had the communicator attached to her wrist and looked at the screen as the creature put out soft squeaks. "So your name is Kana from the planet Manoosh? Correct?" Gwen asked.

The creature nodded, "I've heard about what happened to your planet, but you can't come to ours. You seem to be upsetting the locals, and we can't have that," she said.

The creature eyed her wedding ring, "That's a lovely ring," it said.

Gwen was taken a back, "You can speak English then?" she asked.

The thing nodded, Gwen glanced briefly at Andy who seemed to still be getting over the initial shock of having contact with an alien. She then focused back on Kana, "Why didn't you say so in the first place?" she asked as she closed the cover on her communicator.

"I had to get my mind to change languages, and it took me a moment or two to do so. As I said, your ring is lovely. Who gave it to you?"

Gwen was silent as she thought about the way things had turned, finally she answered, "My husband did. It's my wedding ring," she answered.

"But the man who gave it to you is not the one who owns your heart, at least no longer does he," the thing said.

Andy raised an eyebrow.

Gwen studied the thing, "And how do you know that?"

"I have psychic abilities; I went into your mind and saw that. You gave your heart to another a mere three months ago. That person is in this building right now, isn't he?"

Gwen stood up, "Look I really don't want some creature invading my mind unless I say so, alright?" she snapped.

"There is no need to get touchy!" the creature replied back.

"Look we have to take you back to our base now, take a few notes and then were going to get you on your way off of Earth, alright?" Gwen said, getting very annoyed now.

"I have no where else to go, and you are most certainly not taking me back to your base!" the creature shouted.

Gwen was taken aback by the loudness of its voice, "Well Earth is not the place for you! Especially not if all you are doing is causing trouble for us!" Gwen cried.

The creature seemed to be very angry now, it raised on of it's tentacle like arms and aimed for Gwen, she moved out of the way but the dart that had shot out of it's hand hit Andy. He hit the ground at once and Gwen ran over to him, she took him up in his arms and watched as the thing became invisible and seemed to of fled the room.

"Hold on Andy, Jack!" she cried.

Some of the nearby officers came in and then Jack and Ianto arrived, they took in Gwen's tear streamed face and then Andy who was in and out of consciousness.

"Hold on Andy, just hold on," she urged.

Gwen knew that she shouldn't have let Andy talk to her like that and allow him in here, but she had no time to be arguing, and now if something happened to him she'd never forgive herself…

**XX**

**A/N-I do hope we don't have Andy fans out there that might kill me! Will he survive? Won't he? Will Rhys ever learn the truth of Gwen's infidelity? I guess we'll find out soon enough! You can't help but feel a tiny bit sorry for Kana right? Oh well…she shouldn't of hacked into Gwen's mind! I know you all are thinking it!!**

**Review!!**

**REVIEW!!**

**You don't want me to die do you!? If you don't want me to die then….review! I'm going to give you warm moist cookies and milk if you review! Yeah! Who can resist nice warm moist choclate chip cookies??**


	7. 6 That Monster Called Jealousy

Chapter 6

Chapter 6

That Little Green Monster Called Jealousy

Jack and Ianto came in and lifted Andy's body, they argued briefly with the others but finally convinced the other officers that their doctor that was coming in was going to be the best for him.

Just as they were getting him in the back seat with Gwen, Martha drove onto the scene. She saw all the commotion and rushed over to the Range Rover. "What's happened?" she asked when she saw Andy.

Gwen looked at her friend, "We were talking to this alien we were trying to catch and she shot Andy with some sort of poison or something," she answered.

Martha got into the car and pulled out some medical supplies. She pulled the dart out of Andy carefully and put it into a plastic bag. "Alright I've got an anti-toxin kit, just give me a minute," Martha said as she went rummaging through her bag. Just as she was pulling it out Jack and Ianto came over, "Martha! When did you get here?" Jack asked.

"Just now, and in good time I see," she said with a nod to Andy.

"Yeah, you need any help?" Jack inquired.

"No I think I'm fine, thanks," she said as she then began to use her anti-toxin kit on Andy.

At this point Andy was sweating. Gwen sat there holding her friend praying Martha would be able to save him. After a few moments Martha stopped her care, "He should be fine. Now do we take him back to the Hub? Or to the hospital?" she asked.

"Are there any traces of that poison in there left?" Ianto asked.

"No, I was able to get it all out. He might be out cold though for a while. I wanna get the chance to take this back to the Hub and study it," Martha answered.

"We can do that," Jack turned to the officers standing nearby, "Alright now we can have him taken to the hospital. He should be fine, the toxin has been removed. Get him to the hospital, have them monitor him and call us at once if anything more happens. Got that?"

The officers nodded, they then moved in and pulled Andy away from Gwen. She watched as an ambulance arrived a moment later and they put him into the vehicle a moment later. She sat in the back seat for a few moments, shedding tears. Jack watched her for a moment then looked to Martha and Ianto, "Can you two go and give one last sweep of the building? Make sure our little friend hasn't shown back up?" he asked.

Martha and Ianto nodded. She climbed out of the vehicle and followed Ianto into the building. Jack then got into the back seat and closed the door so they could have a moment together. He pulled Gwen into an embrace and allowed her to begin to sob into his chest. "Why did you allow me to let him come in?" she sobbed.

"Were both at blame," Jack replied as he rubbed her back gently with his thumb.

"If something more happens to him, I'll never forgive myself," she sobbed.

"He is going to be fine Gwen, Martha got here just in time. Andy will be fine, you'll see," he said comfortingly.

Gwen cried for a few more minutes, but finally the tears stopped. She looked up at Jack and he smiled at her, "Come on, we have to get back to the hub and analyze that poison," he said.

Gwen wiped the remaining tears away and then followed Jack as he got out of the car.

XX

Rhys was driving along; he had to run home for something when he saw the commotion of police cars by a building not far from home. He then saw the Torchwood Range Rover, "I'll have to ask Gwen about it when I see her," just as he finished thinking this he came to a stop. His eyes went over to the commotion. He saw Jack get out of the back seat and then Gwen. He watched for a moment as they seemed to be talking. Then Jack pulled Gwen into a hug.

He watched for a moment, trying to tell himself that it was just a friendly gesture. But jealousy rose up. Rhys watched for a moment longer as they stood there in the embrace for what felt like forever. Finally Ianto and a mysterious girl walked over to Jack and Gwen. They broke apart and smiled as they talked. Then the team hopped into the car and sped off. Rhys looked back to the road and drove as the light changed. He was green the entire way home.

XX

"So Martha, when is the wedding?" Gwen asked.

"Oh Tom and I really haven't had the chance to set a date. Besides, I just met his parents for the first time yesterday. They were a bit peeved when I had to run off like this, but they were making me slightly uncomfortable, so I was only slightly happy when the Brigadier called me," Martha answered with a laugh.

Just then Gwen's phone began to ring; she pulled it out of her pocket and saw it was Rhys, "Hello?"

"Gwen I need you to come home," Rhys said.

"I'm working right now," she replied.

"I don't care, I need to see you!"

Gwen pulled the phone away from her ear and looked at it, Martha and Ianto both looked at her, and Jack looked in the mirror, they had all heard Rhys' outburst.

"You can see me when I come home tonight," she snapped.

"Well that's what I need to see you about! I won't be here tonight," Rhys said.

"What are you talking about? Where are you going?" Gwen asked.

"At the last minute the people in London called, and they want me to go up there for a few days to oversee my other offices," he answered.

"Oh right…forgot about that," she said.

"Wouldn't be the first time," Rhys muttered.

Gwen sighed, "Fine, I'll be there in a bit, bye," she then hung up the phone and looked out the window.

"Need a ride?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, would you mind dropping me off at home? I'll be back in a bit," Gwen answered.

"Sure," Jack made a quick turn and a few minutes later they pulled up outside her building. Gwen got out of the car; she turned around to see Jack who had rolled down the window. She smiled at him, waved, and ran into the building. A moment later she walked into their flat, Rhys was sitting on the sofa, drinking.

"So what is it you needed me for?" she asked.

"You know I was thinking, and sometimes I wonder…the day of our wedding, Jack swept you off of your feet, quite literally. You looked so happy in his embrace, but I tried to brush it aside. I told myself, you were just happy because he saved your life. I've always been grateful to him for that," he paused and Gwen was beginning to worry where Rhys was taking this. He stood up and walked over to Gwen, "Do you love me? And really…or are you just stringing me along? Am I really a habit you can't break? Because I need to know before our relationship goes any further," he asked softly.

"Where is this coming from?" Gwen inquired.

"When I was on my way home today I drove past the old Cartwright building. I happened to see the commotion, and I saw the Range Rover there. I watched for a moment and then saw you and Jack get out of the back seat and he pulled you into a tight embrace. I tried to once more tell myself it was nothing, a friendly gesture, but I need to know. Jack is a great looking guy; I even told him I wish he wasn't as great looking, because it worried me slightly. Now tell me, was it just a friendly gesture, or is there something going on? Because I think I deserve to know."

Gwen studied his eyes for a moment, she could see love in them and it broke her heart to know that he was so suspected now. Oh how she wished she was ready to tell him, "I'm not," she said as she flicked between his face and a string hanging off of the hem of her shirt.

"You promise?"

Gwen nodded, "Yeah, course. I love you Rhys," she said.

Rhys nodded, "Alright…well I have to leave on the train tonight. I'm probably going to be there for a few days," he said as he walked away, grabbed his beer and went into the bedroom.

Gwen stood there for a moment, listening as Rhys talked out loud, more to him than to her.

"Anything else you need? I want to stop by the hospital before I go back to work," she called finally.

Rhys came back out, "Why? Who is at the hospital?" he asked.

"Andy, he was why Jack and I were hugging earlier. I allowed Andy to go inside the building, looking for an alien with me while Jack and Ianto went into the other rooms and he was attacked. Martha arrived in time to get the poison out, but they took him to the hospital just for safety reasons. I need to see if he's awake," Gwen answered.

"Oh alright," Rhys said. He then went over to Gwen and hugged her, "I'll see you soon, alright?"

Gwen nodded, "Yeah, I love you," she then kissed him briefly and then pulled away.

"Call me when you get to London," she said before leaving the apartment.

Rhys stood there for a moment and then went back into the bedroom to finish packing.

XX

"Hey you!" Gwen cried softly when she walked into Andy's hospital room.

He was watching something on the television, but he grinned when he saw Gwen, "This happen on a regular basis?" he asked.

"Does what happen on a regular basis?" Gwen inquired, confused as she sat down on the side of the hospital bed.

"Getting injured by cute but evil aliens?" Andy replied with a laugh.

"Well their not usually cute, I was bit by a shape shifter once. Woke up the next morning pregnant," Gwen said softly as she remembered the morning of her wedding.

"You were pregnant?!" Andy exclaimed.

"Yeah, anyways, so you feeling better now?" she asked.

Andy nodded; the room fell silent, with the exception of the telly which was airing a repeat of Benny Hill. Andy then spoke up, "What was the creature talking about? Kana said that you didn't love Rhys anymore, and the person who did have your heart was in the building. What was she talking about?"

Gwen looked down at her feet then back up to Andy, "I don't know," she lied.

"Gwen…you're lying," he replied.

"No I'm not."

"I can see it in your face, your lying. Now…what's happened that you're suddenly out of love with Rhys and in love with someone else?"

Gwen sighed; she was going to rectcon him anyways, so it wouldn't matter really. "Back when things were going bad, with the explosions in the city…he was the one there for me. I lost two of my best friends, Owen and Toshiko. The man responsible for the explosions shot Toshiko, and Owen died saving this city. In the Nuclear Power Plant, I loved both of them dearly. Rhys didn't understand when I was feeling so much pain after that. The one person who was there, who had always understood me when things were bad in life. He is the one person who makes me always feel loved, wanted, needed, cared for," she sighed again.

Andy sat up a bit, "Who?"

She looked at him, tears streaming down her face, "Andy…for the last few months I've been having an affair with my boss, with Jack," she answered finally.

XX

Jack was pacing in his office, they had dropped Gwen off an hour ago and she had yet to call. He had no idea what Rhys' problem was, but he was worried that something had gone down. Maybe he was becoming suspicious. When they had discussed it the night before Gwen had told him that Rhys seemed to be fine. What could have changed within the last few hours? Then a thought occurred to him, he still needed to run by the hospital and rectcon Andy. He grabbed his coat and left the office, "I'm going to go to the hospital. You two going to be alright here?" he asked.

Ianto nodded, "Yeah I'm just waiting for the results on the poison," Martha called.

"Alright, call me when you get something," he said.

Jack then headed for the lift and went up.

XX

A few minutes later Andy was sleeping. Gwen had given him the pill, telling him that it was what the doctor's had given to her for him. He really didn't ask many questions after her confession. He was comforting her more than anything. She then stood up and turned the television off, she then left the room and sat down on a chair outside his room. Gwen sat there for a moment, staring at her hands, and thinking about the last three months.

"Gwen?"

She looked up sharply and saw Jack. She grinned, stood up and pulled him into an embrace where she cried softly into his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her tightly, "Hey its okay, what's happened? Is Andy alright?" Jack asked.

Gwen nodded.

"Then what is it? Did Rhys hurt you or something?" he asked next, and Gwen could hear the anger in his voice, ready to explode if Rhys had put his hands on her.

She pulled away and looked up into his face, "I'm fine, just the emotion of the day caught back up with me. Let's leave, I wanna get back to the Hub," she replied.

"Well I've gotta rectcon Andy first," Jack said.

"Already done," Gwen said with a grin.

"Oh? Gwen Cooper are you getting into the habit of carrying rectcon with you?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Gwen smiled; "Maybe…" she then took Jack's hand and began to walk towards the exit of the hospital.

A few minutes later they were in the vehicle, driving along. She then looked at Jack as he came to a stop light, "Do we need to go back to the Hub right away?" she asked.

Jack glanced at his watch, "It's getting a bit late. We should probably finish up at work so you can get home to Mr Williams," he said softly.

"Oh yeah! Forgot to tell ya, I'll probably be staying at the Hub tonight anyways. Rhys is going to London for a few days," she answered.

"Oh really? What for?" Jack asked.

"For business, remember, he is managing one of the Lorry company's up there. So they want him to go up for a few days. That's what he had wanted me home," Gwen said.

"He sounded pretty angry to just want you home to say goodbye," Jack commented.

"Well he was a bit suspicious of us."

"Why?"

"He saw us hugging earlier, at the Cartwright building."

"So he just assumed from that, that you were cheating?"

Gwen nodded, "Yeah but I cleared things up. Anyways, the light has changed, can we not go back to the Hub yet?" she asked.

Jack thought for a moment as he began to drive, "Tell you what, let's go back to the Hub, finish up and then you and I can go and get some dinner, then that way you can also get a change of clothes from your flat. Does that work?"

She grinned, "Are you asking me out on a date Captain?"

Jack smiled, "Possibly," he replied.

Gwen nodded, "Alright, let's go to the Hub," she said.

Jack grinned as he picked up the speed a bit and arrived at the Hub a moment later…

XX

**A/N- Is it going to be too much if I attempt to write another smut scene for the next chapter? I really don't want this story to be (in Captain John's own words) 'sex, sex, sex' Let me know what you think! Lol, I quite like this chapter though. Stuck in some nice moments with Jack and Gwen, Rhys' jealousy and now suspicions, and Andy! Everyone seems to be attached to Andy huh? It's like that's what a fair few of my reviews said! 'Don't kill Andy! I love him!' lol, oh well…I'll stop rambaling now…I hope you don't mind Martha…I mean personally I hate her….but who else was gonna save Andy? Hmmm?? Anywhos, she isn't staying long…I promise! Review, review, review, REVIEW! Please, like seriousaly? The reviews really are what keep me writing, alright? I stopped writing a story altogether once cause it never got any reviews. So there ya go! You don't want me to stop writing this do you? I didn't think so! So review….reviewers can have a Jack and Gwen figure! Yay! I actually ordered mine the other day. I put my name down on the list for preorder. Mwah ha ha! I plan on posing them with my Jack and Gwen figures and totally making them all lovey duvy. Lol. Next chapter smut or no smut, their will definitely be some cute moments. I promise! But this is def not the last we'll see of Kana. Alright? **


	8. 7 We Intertwined

Chapter 7

**A/N- Smut ahoy! Yes…I took your advice…and I think it was Tvnutluvs Daleks that suggested the jealousy? I stuck it in here! All for you! So…**

**This chapter dedicated to: tvnutluvsdaleks**

Chapter 7

We Intertwined

Sometime after arriving at the Hub and getting everyone out of their and home Jack and Gwen left for her flat first. She called to make sure Rhys was gone, and indeed he was. Gwen and Jack then went up to the flat and walked in.

"Make yourself comfy, I just need to get a few things," she called.

"Alright," Jack called back as he looked around the living room. The computer was on and it was bouncing through pictures that were saved to it. He watched with some bitterness as it went through a series of pictures of Gwen and Rhys on their wedding day, and then it flashed to one that someone had taken of her dancing with Jack. He smiled as that memory flashed back.

--

"_Will you miss me?" Gwen asked as she gazed into Jack's eyes._

"_Always," he answered with a slight smile._

--

The picture then changed to Gwen and Tosh. They looked so happy, it was the day of the wedding definitely. At the reception, he grinned.

"Alright I've got everything."

Jack turned to see Gwen with a black leather duffle bag. He walked over and took it from her, "Geez, what's in this thing?" he asked as they went for the door.

Gwen closed and locked the door behind her and joined Jack at the lift as she waited with him for it to open, "Erm…jimjams, showering stuff, hair dryer, clothes for tomorrow, my chucks, and a few other things," she answered as the doors opened.

Jack allowed her to go in first and then he followed her. Gwen pushed the button for the Ground floor and the doors closed. "Okay then, so where do you wanna get some supper?"

"I dunno," Gwen paused, "Chinese? Pizza? Probably shouldn't go anywhere someone might notice me," she replied.

"We could get the food and either take it back to the Hub or go elsewhere with it," Jack suggested.

"Like where? It is kind of dark out," she asked.

"Could go to the beach or something. I know where there is a spot that is secluded but light from the street above shines down," Jack answered.

'Jack is being really romantic,' Gwen thought to herself, "A picnic on the beach sounds divine," she said with a grin.

"Alright, now I can go in, order some food, bring it back out to the Range Rover and we can drive over to the beach. Sound good?" Jack asked.

Gwen nodded, "I think I want some Chinese," she decided finally.

"Chinese sounds great," he said as the doors opened downstairs. They walked out of the building and over to the parked Range Rover and drove off.

Within the next twenty minutes they were walking over to the secluded spot on the beach Jack had mentioned, the traffic wasn't that bad, and any noise from above, was blocked out by the sounds of the waves. Gwen had actually packed a blanket in her bag which she pulled out and spread around on the still warm sand from the sun that afternoon beating down on it all day. After a moment Gwen pulled her jacket off, even though it had cooled off a bit, she was comfortable without the jacket. Jack sat down beside her and began to pull the food out. They sat for a few minutes, eating their food and discussing mindless things. After a few more minutes both were full and the stars were completely out at this point. Gwen cleared things away allowing Jack space to spread out, which he laid down on his back and then Gwen rested her head on his chest with his arms wrapped around her.

"So what did you tell Rhys about us?" Jack asked as they watched the stars glisten above.

"I told him I wasn't cheating," Gwen answered.

Jack resisted the urge to sigh, "Anything else?"

"Nope, told him about Andy and that I was going to the Hospital to see him, then we said our goodbyes," she said.

Jack looked down at her, "What did those goodbyes entail?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The typical husband and wife goodbye," she answered.

"You're only supposed to give me that kind of goodbye," Jack said in a husky voice.

"Jack Harkness, are you jealous?" Gwen inquired.

He shook his head in a negative response and looked back up at the stars. Gwen smirked as she then sat up and placed her body on top of his, he looked up at her face, wondering what she had up her sleeve. "Even if I may kiss other men, these lips belong to you Jack. My heart belongs to you, alright?" she said.

Jack nodded.

Gwen then leaned down and kissed him gently on his lips. Jack grinned and kissed back; he wrapped his arms around her and managed to get Gwen onto her back so he was on top. Just then the street light went out but with the moonlight he could still see Gwen smiling up at him. He then kissed her once more and his hands then went down to the bottom of her shirt and pulled it up over her head. Jack then placed gentle kisses to her body, causing soft moans to be elicited out of Gwen.

Jack pulled his coat off and tossed it to the side; he then pulled down his braces and unbuttoned his shirt. He hated being quick, but there was only so long someone could get away with sex in public. Not that he expected anybody to be on the beach this late at night.

Gwen leaned up and pushed her lips against his, he was caught off guard which allowed Gwen the chance to send her tongue into his mouth. She felt his erection pressing through his pants against her leg and grinned. As they continued to kiss Gwen pulled the zipper down on his trousers and got them off of his legs. His boxers were off next and then Jack stripped Gwen of her bra, then her jeans and knickers.

Jack kissed her gently around her breasts and down to her torso. He then moved his lips back to hers and gently held her against him, inhaling the smell she always seemed to have which was intoxicating. Gwen closed her eyes and clung to him. Jack's fingers danced over her heated flesh. Gwen relaxed with half-closed eyes as she sent her hands across his body, knowing the curves and corners of Jack's body by heart now. They had spent many nights together since they started this affair of theirs, and sleeping together in public? This wasn't the first time, he picked her up from home one morning and the intensity and sexual tension was so great that morning they shagged in the back seat. It had reminded Gwen briefly of the time she had slept with Owen in his car, but somehow, doing it with Jack in the Torchwood car was somehow greater.

Gwen's hands began to caress his body, moving down until she found his member. She closed her hands around it. She was intent on making him see that he was as much as her possession as he had very clearly made her his. Gwen's gentle fingers moved slowly and easily until Jack had to grit his teeth to keep from pounding into her. He moved his lips to the crevice between her neck and shoulders and licked it gently. His breath was warm and moist against her flesh; he continued to tease her body with his tongue until she felt as if she was on fire.

She then arched to meet his body, wanting to feel him inside of her. He lowered into her and for a brief second they just enjoyed the feeling of becoming one. It was a feeling that they never grew used to. Gwen would leave Jack for a few torturous hours everyday. Tonight would be the night she would stay with him all through the night, and he was excited. At the thought of holding her all through the night, loving her all through the night, and murmuring his words of love and admiration all through the night.

Jack began to quicken up his pace a bit, as he rose out of her slowly and gently, and then pounded into her. Gwen had tears in her eyes, but it wasn't from pain of any sort, it was from the thought that someone could love her so much. That someone could ever make her feel so complete, like she'd never be alone. As Jack's movements became even faster and more frantic Gwen knew she was reaching her peak, and soon she would climax. Almost as soon as she had finished that barely coherent thought it did happen. A surge of hot power came from both of them and together they reached the stars, in complete pleasure.

Breathless, neither spoke for some time. Gwen wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in the crook of his neck. Jack kissed her gently on the temple. At some point Jack rolled onto his side, bringing Gwen with him. They laid there for awhile, content, and still molded together. Her legs wrapped around him. Gently Jack kissed her, letting his lips play softly across hers. As their breathing returned to normal, Jack stood first in order to dress. Gwen had a smile on her face as she watched him. Once he had pulled his braces up, he helped Gwen to her feet (which were still slightly unstable) and he handed her clothes so she could dress too. In silence they cleaned up their supper, shook out the blanket, leaving no trace of the love that had been made there that night. The tide would be high during the night, and in the morning their footprints will have been erased. Gwen carried the bag of leftover food and her other hand took Jack's. He carried the blanket and in silence they walked back to the Range Rover.

XX

Sometime in the early hours of the morning, Jack awoke from his deep sleep. He had been dreaming, but it was a pleasant dream. This was one he had endured many times before. In the dream he, Gwen, and Ianto were investigating a report someone had called in. Rhys wound up being there, got in the way and the creature that had been there at the place they were investigating revealed his and Gwen's secret and then the creature attacked Gwen. She fell instantly, and thankfully Jack caught her before she could hit the cold hard cement floor. The rest became blurry but he could remember that someone pulled a trigger and the creature died. He had no idea if he had done it, Ianto, or if Rhys had even gotten Gwen's gun and shot the creature. From there they went about trying to save Gwen, she cheated death, but the worse part of the nightmare was…after a confrontation between the four of them, Gwen went back to Rhys.

The thought scared him, he continued to tell himself that Gwen would never betray him, but sometimes it was hard to believe. He glanced down and saw Gwen cuddled against him. She was dressed in super short, shorts and a rather revealing tank.

His hand slipped under her shirt and gently began to rub soft circles into her back. Jack had loved many women and men before, but Gwen Cooper had done something to him since the day they met. She was always in his mind, on his thoughts. Eventually Jack slipped back into a form of sleeping, and the dream did not return again that night.

XX

The next morning Gwen awoke to her cell phone ringing. She looked around climbed over Jack a bit and grabbed her jeans. She pulled the device out and hit send then pressed it to her ear, "Hello?" she asked just as Jack woke up.

"Hey beautiful, it's me," Rhys' voice answered.

"Oh hey….you made it to London then?"

"Yes, I'm about to go into work. It was very late when I got into the hotel last night. So I decided to wait till morning to call you. Hope you haven't worried much," he said with a laugh.

"Rhys Williams, I was up all night worrying about you!" she said before laughing.

Jack raised his eyebrows at Gwen who just rolled her eyes at him and then leaned in and kissed him gently and quietly on his forehead.

"Were you really?" Rhys asked.

"Oh Rhys, you should know better. You're a big boy, just keep in touch a bit. Don't worry about me though, okay? I'm perfectly fine," she answered.

"I miss you," Rhys said quietly.

"Same here," Gwen replied.

"Alright I've gotta go, I'll call you tonight okay?"

"Yep."

"I love you," Rhys said.

"You too, talk to you soon. Have a good day," Gwen then hung up and put the phone back into the pocket of her jeans. She looked at Jack who was staring up at the ceiling.

"Hey you, you okay?" she asked.

Jack nodded, "I'm fine," he answered softly.

Gwen sighed and leaned in, she kissed him gently at the corner of his mouth, "I love you, and you do know that right?"

Jack nodded; she lay down and curled into his body. Her eyes searched his face, "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking about a dream I had last night," he answered, still not looking her in the eyes.

"What was the dream about?"

"You…I really don't want to talk about it," he said.

"Tell me, please," Gwen whispered.

Jack looked down into her pleading eyes, "Rhys found out about us, made you choose and….you chose him," he said.

Gwen looked alarmed, "You know if that were to happen I'd choose you," she replied.

"I'm trying to tell my subconscious that, but it's not listening," Jack stated.

She sighed and buried her head in the crook of his neck. "I love you," she whispered.

Jack managed a smile.

"What time is it?" Gwen asked next.

Jack looked at his watch, "Quarter to seven," he answered.

"We should probably get up," she commented.

"Probably," Jack then stood up and left the room.

Gwen sat there for a moment and then heard him running the shower in the next room. She stood up and walked into the bathroom just as Jack was getting in. She undressed quickly and pulled back the curtain. Jack looked at her with surprise when she joined him.

"Oh I'm sorry…did you want me to invite you?" he asked.

Gwen laughed as she looked at Jack, "It wouldn't take as much water and would in fact save time," she answered.

"That it would," he said in a low voice.

Gwen then stepped closer and wrapped her arms around his neck. Jack leaned down and kissed her gently. She grinned and this allowed him the chance to send in his tongue. Gwen groaned and felt the excitement rising that they had encountered the night before on the beach. Jack's excited member pressed against Gwen's soft wet legs.

Gwen looked into Jack's eyes and saw love and lust in them. Something she had never really seen in anyone's eyes until Jack Harkness. She grinned and then he took her right there in the Torchwood shower.

XX

**A/N- Okay I was going to totally wait and try to add in some other stuff to this chapter other than just sex….Gawd…that first bit was soo fluffy and then the rest on was just pure smut. I hope it was worth it! As I've come to discover ALL of my readers are pervs….I still love you though…But seriously? Everyone wanted smut! Geez….Anywhos…I hope the stuff on the beach was to your satisfaction. I was up a bit late last night working on it, and I was a bit worried about it. Oh well…what is sexier than re-creating that scene from 'From Here to Eternity' with sex on the beach. Well…though I haven't seen the movie I'm pretty sure they didn't actually do it…they just made out in the surf. Which is still pretty sexy…but I'm under the impression it gets cold in Cardiff at night, and while I can see Jack Harkness shagging someone on a beach, I can't see him rolling around in the surf making out with someone…no matter how sexy it would be…oh well…I promise, more interesting stuff in the next chapter! And Jack's dream! So sad….and kind of sweet. I love how he's got a bit of a vulnerable side in this story. I always kind of love a vulnerable Jack. It shows off a side that we all know he has, but rarely gets it out. Anywhos….I shall just stop writing this long ass authors note and go and post.**

**Review and you shall be allowed to have Torchwood DVDs….and Dalek cookies! Whee….Dalek cookies with chocolate chips for the Dalek bumps! Wheeee!! **


	9. 8 Where We Went Wrong

Chapter 8

**A/N- And so…the truth is revealed. I've gone ahead and made this an oozy of a chapter, I do feel bad emotional wise for characters in this story. Oh well…read, review…spread the love. Oh! And I've taken a few things off of the soundtrack and added something…So I will send you the song if you wish for it! And thank you soo much for the wonderful reviews! They really do keep me smiling during the day!**

**:D**

**XX**

Chapter 8

Where We Went Wrong

"I'm going to tell him tomorrow night, when he comes home," Gwen assured Jack as they sat in his office, waiting for Ianto and Martha to show up.

Jack looked up from a piece of paper on his desk with a raised eyebrow, "Oh?"

She smiled, "Yes…I don't want you to worry anymore. I'm tired of the secrets; I just want him to know so we can be together. Will you tell Ianto?"

Jack nodded, "I'll keep him after work tomorrow and tell him," he replied.

Gwen leaned over the desk and kissed Jack lightly on the lips. He smiled and kept her there for a moment, their lips fusing in a very passionate matter. It was only when the Cog Door rolled open that they pulled apart. Gwen left Jack's office quickly and saw it was Ianto and Martha.

"Good morning!" Gwen called.

"Morning," Martha and Ianto replied.

Jack walked out, "Is the hotel room to your liking Miss Jones?" he asked.

"Yes Jack, just as nice as it was the last time I was here," she said with a laugh.

Gwen smiled and then walked over to her desk, glancing briefly at Jack who just winked at her.

Martha noticed this and saw Gwen's face break into a huge grin as she took a seat.

The day went by with just a few cases of Weevils and some reported sightings, which turned out to be nothing. By the time Ianto and Martha were leaving for the day it was pouring rain.

Gwen looked out the window of the tourist shop with disgust. The rain was beating down and already the walk way from the shop to the city centre was flooded. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. Gwen didn't turn around but closed her eyes as Jack's hot breath beat down on her skin.

"What do you want to eat?" he whispered.

"You can pick," she replied.

Jack began to place gentle kisses to her neck, causing Gwen to loose her senses. It wasn't until her phone began to ring that they both became alert again. She pulled the damned thing out of her pocket and cursed under her breath when she saw it was Rhys.

"Yeah?"

"Hey beautiful, how was your day?" came Rhys' voice.

"It was good, just a bit boring. It's pouring rain right now," Gwen answered as she watched Jack walk back up the hall and a moment later she heard the Cog door close.

"Are you still at work?" Rhys inquired.

"Yes…I'm about go get something to eat and go to our empty flat," Gwen lied, well part of it was a lie.

"Well I will be seeing you tomorrow. I can't wait to tell you about everything that's been happening," he said, excited.

"That's great, well I'm leaving now for home and I don't want to talk on my phone while it's pouring rain. I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah, love you."

"You too," she replied. Gwen then looked at the phone and ended the call.

She let out a sigh and walked back up the hall. Jack was on the phone in his office.

Gwen walked to the office and sat down at the seat opposite the desk.

"Yeah, delivery. Thanks," he hung up the phone sat down and looked at Gwen.

"That was the pizza people. They should be here soon," he said as an answer to Gwen's curious expression.

"Oh….that was Rhys that called. He hopefully won't be bothering us anytime soon. I told him that I would call."

"Good…I'm tired of having to wait for you as you have to talk to him," Jack commented.

Gwen stood up and sat down in Jack's lap, he wrapped his arms around her as their faces became close. "Just a short while longer, alright? I promise," she kissed Jack gently.

When their lips parted he looked up into her eyes and smiled, "Okay."

For a few minutes they sat there, not saying anything, just studying each other's faces. Then their lips were fused together once more. Jack and Gwen just sat there for a few moments, drinking in the taste of each other. At last they broke apart when they heard the bell at the Tourist Shoppe. Gwen cursed under her breath, "I'll go get it," she said softly.

"Alright," Jack kissed her once more and then allowed her to stand up from his lap. He watched as she ran down the stairs and disappeared through the Cog Door.

He then stood up and went to the kitchen, he returned with two glasses and a chilled bottle of champagne. Just as he was topping Gwen's glass off she returned.

She raised her eyebrows at the sight of the champagne, "We celebrating something?"

"Us," Jack said simply.

"We need to be celebrated?"

"Gwen…yes we do…because….for as long as I've known you I had feelings for you. Then the incident with Billis and Abbadon, you brought me back then, and ever since then you've been bringing me back. Then now here we are, you about to leave Rhys for me…and I'm about to tell Ianto about us. I've never been able to be honest with anyone, until you. You are the only one I can ever really talk to about things like my immortality. I knew Owen, Tosh, and Ianto longer than you! Yes you witnessed my death and coming back to life, but you were able to accept it, and I knew I could be honest with you. So as far as I'm concerned…yes…we have reason to celebrate," when he finished he took the box of pizza from Gwen, set it down and then handed her a glass of champagne. He then took his and they chinked the glasses, took a sip, set them down and their lips met briefly.

"I love you Jack," Gwen said softly as she watched Jack open the box of pizza.

He looked at her, his eyes twinkling, "I love you too."

XX

_The Next Night _

"Rhys? You home?"

Gwen pulled her bag off and then her coat.

"Yeah! Just in the kitchen!"

Gwen walked in and smiled at Rhys; he came over to her and pulled her into an embrace.

"How was the trip down?" Gwen asked as he kissed her on the cheek and then let go.

"Brilliant, I've got so much to tell you about the offices up there. Oh and I've got dinner cooking."

Gwen laughed at how fast he was talking, "Alright start from the beginning, and when you're done I need to tell you something too," she said.

"Well you can go first," Rhys said as he joined her on the sofa.

"It's fine, you can go first love."

"No you go first."

Rhys laughed, "Really Gwen, you first."

Gwen was about to start talking when her mobile rang, she pulled it out and saw Jack's name on the screen. 'Has he already told Ianto?' she thought in her head.

XX

"Ianto! I need to see you up here right now," Jack called.

Ianto looked up from where he had been cleaning up some desks and nodded; he went up to Jack's office and sat down in the chair opposite the desk, "Yes?" he asked.

"Well…it's about us…" Jack began slowly.

"What about us?"

"Well…the truth is," Jack was cut off by a beeping computer. He turned around to his and hit something on the keyboard. Something alien was flashing and it was in a building not far from the Cartwright place.

"Call Martha, looks like we might be needed," Jack said quickly, "We'll talk later," he then pulled out his own phone and dialed Gwen's number.

XX

"Yeah? What's up?"

"Were needed at the Cartwright building. Something is flashing on my screen right now," Jack said quickly.

"Okay I'll be right there," Gwen said.

Before she hung up she said this, "Did you tell him?"

"No, I was just about to. I'll meet you at the building and we can talk about it later," Jack replied.

"Alright, bye," Gwen then hung up. She looked out the window where it was now pouring rain again.

"Is everything alright?" Rhys asked.

"Erm…I dunno…that was Jack. He needs me at the Cartwright building," she answered.

"You need a ride? It's coming down pretty heavy out there."

Gwen thought for a moment, she didn't need her feelings for Jack to be shown in front of Rhys, let alone have Jack's jealousy come out. Then again, she was going to be useless if she was soaking wet. Finally she nodded, "Yeah, lets go," she headed for the door with her coat and she and Rhys ran for the car.

XX

When Gwen and Rhys arrived a few minutes later the Range Rover was parked by the door, no one seemed to be inside. She and Rhys headed for the building, the door was unlocked. She pulled a torch off of her side and looked around, "Jack?" she called out.

"Were in here! We've got your friend cornered!" he called back.

"Your friend?" Rhys asked.

"Erm…" Gwen then followed where she heard talking and then saw what Jack meant by 'friend'. It was Kana. She brushed past Ianto and stood next to Jack who glanced briefly at Rhys, "What is he doing here?" he asked.

"He gave me a ride," she answered then focused on Kana, "What are you doing here Kana?" she asked.

"I told you the last time I was here; I have no home to go back to. Earth is a lovely place, I like it here," Kana answered.

"Look Kana…we have aliens living here already, yeah. But they are behaving themselves, you? Your not, which is why we need you to leave," Jack said.

The creature studied Jack and Gwen's faces, and then she looked to Gwen, "The man, who owns your heart is in this room, isn't he?"

"What are you on about?" Gwen asked.

"The last time? Do you not remember the conversation we had? The thing that upset you so terribly much? I went into your mind and saw who you loved and who you did not," she answered.

Rhys stepped forward slightly, "You've been going into my wife's mind?" he asked, his temper rising.

"Rhys just stay back," both Gwen and Jack ordered together.

He looked at them and Kana merely chuckled.

"Why the hell are you laughing?"

"Because you don't know. Rhys Williams, the blubbering idiot. When you met Gwen you thought she was out of your league…the truth? She is, very much out of your league," Kana said.

"Yeah that's why she's married to me!"

"But she doesn't love you."

"Your delusional, of course she loves me."

"Oh she used too, and maybe deep down there is a…fondness for you. But you no longer own her heart. She gave it away three months ago. At a time that was a tumultuous one indeed. She was mourning, heart broken. As well as her two co-workers. All who worked at Torchwood were broken hearted and in so much pain. But the leaders of the team were feeling it the most," Kana was cut off.

"Shut up," Gwen ordered.

"Why? You were going to tell him the truth anyway. Were you not? You have been assuring your lover that for the last two months."

Rhys looked at Gwen's face, "Gwen? What is this thing babbling about?"

"You should just tell them. They both deserve to know," Kana said calmly.

Martha glanced at Ianto who seemed to be working everything out, but Rhys still had yet to do so.

"I…well…" Gwen's voice cracked as tears formed in her eyes.

"Rhys…Jack Harkness owns your wife's heart. They've been having an affair for the last three months," Kana said for Gwen.

"That's not true! You lying bugger! I," he stopped as he looked at Gwen who was crying.

She looked up at him, "Rhys…I didn't mean to hurt you. I never meant to fall in love with Jack…it just happened. I…I'm sorry," she cried.

Jack wanted to hold Gwen but couldn't right now, because if everyone focused on her and not on Kana, she would get away again.

"Gwen…tell me it's not true," Rhys begged softly.

"I'm tired of lying. I can't tell you it's not true. Because if I do that, it will just be another lie," she said in between sobs.

"Ianto…I'm sorry," Jack called over his shoulder.

"It's alright Jack…just don't worry about it right now," he said calmly.

Jack turned slightly and it was then that Kana went to speed past them. Gwen turned and Jack's reflexes kicked in and at once he had his aim at Kana's head with his webley.

"Goodbye…and Gwen…I'm sorry," then before Kana became invisible a dart shot out and it hit Gwen in the arm. Everything had happened so quickly, no one had originally seen what had happened, but when Jack saw the dart in the now dizzy Gwen he shot where the invisible creature had been. Then it became visible as it fell to the ground, a purple substance pouring out of its head.

Jack ignored it though, dropped his gun and grabbed Gwen before she could hit the ground. Rhys dropped to Gwen's other side as Martha rushed over.

"Jack," Gwen gasped before she slipped into unconsciousness.

"Gwen? Gwen!" Rhys looked at Jack and Martha, "She's going to be okay isn't she?" he asked.

Martha nodded, "Just let me do my job. I saved Andy and I'm going to save Gwen too," she then pulled out her anti toxin kit and did the same thing to Gwen that she had done to Andy just a few days before.

Jack pushed Rhys out of the way once Martha was done administering to Gwen and picked her up. The team then all ran out to the Range Rover.

Rhys stood there a moment and stared at Kana's lifeless body. He had his suspicions but told himself that it wasn't possible. Gwen would never cheat on him…she couldn't of done it. He then ran for the exit as well and got into his car, following closely behind the Range Rover.

A few minutes later they pulled into the parking lot and Jack was out of the backseat again in an instant, he pulled Gwen out in his arms and Ianto went to open the door. Rhys ran in behind them and followed as they took her to the infirmary.

Jack set her on the bed and sat down in the seat next to it. Rhys stood in the doorway watching as Martha took care of Gwen.

"Is there anything I can do?" he asked.

This was the first time anyone noticed Rhys was there, "Just stay out of the way Rhys. I know you're worried, but I can't take care of her with you and Jack fussing over her," Martha ordered.

Jack looked at Martha and she nodded, telling him that he needed to leave in order for her to save Gwen's life. He stood up and brushed past Rhys. Ianto followed.

Jack went up to his office and stopped; he turned and looked at Ianto, "Can we talk?"

Ianto nodded and went up to Jack's office.

Rhys left the infirmary and sat down at one of the desks. He looked up at Jack's office and could faintly hear what Jack and Ianto were discussing. Every few seconds Jack was apologizing.

"It was never supposed to happen, and you were not supposed to find out that way. I was going to tell you when Kana showed up on the computer screens," Jack said, looking Ianto straight in the eyes.

Ianto could tell that Jack was being completely honest; he meant every word that was coming out of his mouth.

"I understand sir; Gwen has been able to make you forget the past. You've been better than I've ever seen you. Even before the incidents with Grey and John occurred you were still a bit too serious, but then you and Gwen well," Ianto paused and Jack nodded, "Now you're the happiest I've ever seen you. That's really all that matters to me," Ianto said.

They were both silent for a moment and then Jack pulled Ianto into a hug. For a moment they stood there, a single tear fell from Jack's face. It was for Gwen's current state, for what they had been doing the last three months, and how he had treated Ianto. Finally they broke apart.

"I'm going to go pick up Kana's body, alright?" Ianto then said.

"Yes, thank you," Jack then left the office with Ianto and watched as he left. He made brief eye contact with Rhys and then retreated back into his office…

**XX**


	10. 9 Stop I Don't Love You Anymore

Chapter 9

**A/N- Enjoy, I think after this one or two more chapters. But more than likely one. I have an official finished product of the soundtrack. I've taken more songs off. So when I get the chance I shall finish uploading those to youtube and if you want the songs e-mail me and I'll get you links as soon as I can. Ooh and the Torchwood Series Three Story thing title has been released! Children of Earth, or something like that. Check out jackgwen.proboards85 for full information. Make sure you put dot com after the 85. I can't put the whole link because fanfic is dumb and erases the links. Anywhos, read, review, and enjoy Rhys the asshole….lol**

**XX**

Chapter 9

Stop I Don't Love You Anymore

Jack glanced over some papers and picked things up around his office. He then noticed Gwen's black leather bag in the corner. She must have left it there that day. He picked it up and left the office, walking down the hall to the bedroom they shared whenever she stayed the night at the Hub.

Rhys looked up and noticed the bag in Jack's hands. He recognized it as Gwen's and went up the stairs.

"Oi, Harkness!" he called.

Jack turned around just as he was about to walk into the room, "What?"

"What are you doing with Gwen's bag?" Rhys asked, trying to find any way to pick a fight.

"I'm putting it away," Jack answered before turning back to put it into the room.

"Yeah well you can give it to me. Because once Gwen is up and walking again I'm taking her home and we're leaving Cardiff. I'm getting her as far away from Torchwood and from you as possible," Rhys said.

Jack raised his eyebrows, "Oh? And you think Gwen is going to go for that plan?"

"Yes because she still loves me. I know she does," he replied simply.

"Alright then, I'm still putting her bag in here," Jack then turned and opened the door of the room. He set the bag down and closed the door behind him. He turned and saw Rhys still standing there.

"Can I help you Mr Williams?" Jack asked, irritable.

"Give me the bag!" Rhys ordered.

"I'm not taking orders from you Rhys," Jack said before attempting to walk past Rhys.

Rhys then brought his hand around and punched Jack in the face. This caught Jack off guard and he fell to the ground, clutching his nose.

"Son of a bitch," he whispered as he looked at the blood in his hand. It wasn't that big of a deal, it would heal within a few minutes anyways, but it was still throbbing. He stood up and pushed Rhys out of the way before attempting to head back to the infirmary.

"What's the matter Harkness? Too scared to fight?"

Jack sighed, "No I just know that Gwen would be disappointed if I did fight you. So I'm not going to," he answered before attempting to keep walking.

Rhys then pulled him back and threw him to the ground, before Jack could get up; Rhys kicked him hard in the side.

Jack groaned in pain and then attempted to stand up, but just as he did, Rhys knocked him down again.

"What is the matter with you?!" Jack managed to say.

"It's for stealing my wife, and for fucking her the last three months!" Rhys yelled.

"Well I didn't exactly force her! Nor did she tell me to stop!" Jack cried.

This just infuriated Rhys farther, and he continued his assault on Jack. He only stopped when Martha came running over a moment later and managed to get Rhys away from Jack.

She then dropped to Jack's side and looked him over, "You alright?" she asked.

Jack nodded as he wiped blood off of his face, "I'm immortal, the wounds will heal soon enough," he muttered.

"Well she's awake, she's asking for you," Martha said softly.

Jack stood up quickly and you'd never know he had just had a rib or two broken. He went tearing down the stairs and to the infirmary.

Gwen's eyes went wide when she saw Jack's bloodied and bruised face.

"Jack what the hell happened?!" she cried.

"Your husband," Jack said simply before sitting down in the chair next to the bed.

"Rhys did that to you?!" Gwen exclaimed.

Jack nodded, "Yeah, but it's nothing I can't handle," he said with a slight laugh.

Gwen hit him on the arm, "Jack it's not funny!"

"Well…normally it would probably be the other way around, he'd be bloodied…but he's not. I didn't fight back, that is the only reason why I look like shit right now."

"What do you mean you didn't fight back? Why didn't you?"

"Because I didn't want you to wake up and find us both bloodied and have you get pissed off at the both of us," Jack said simply.

"I can't believe you didn't fight him," Gwen said.

Jack grinned and then stood up, he sat down on the side of the bed and pulled Gwen into a hug, "You scared me," he whispered.

"I was scared myself," she admitted.

For a few moments they sat there. Just then Martha came in, followed closely by Rhys.

He stood in the doorway and looked at Jack and Gwen and almost burst through the door.

Jack glanced towards the doorway and sighed at the sight of Rhys. He then pulled away and Martha came over.

Gwen glanced at Rhys then looked at Jack, "Let me talk to him," she said.

"Alright…if you need anything just call," Jack said, he kissed Gwen's hand gently and then pushed past Rhys, followed by Martha.

Rhys looked at Gwen who looked down at her hands.

"Will you look at me?" Rhys asked.

Gwen looked at him, tears in her eyes, "It wasn't supposed to happen…and you were definitely not supposed to find out like that," she said softly.

"What the fuck were you thinking Gwen?!" he almost screamed.

"I don't know! I…you did this okay?!"

"How the hell did I cause this?"

Gwen let out a sigh, "The night I came home, the first night I slept with Jack…I was in so much pain! I had a hundred different emotions running through my head! Just three days before I had witnessed one of my best friends die in Jack's arms! In this very room! Then we saw a video Tosh had made before she died and it just sent me over the edge. I went home, looking for solace, for comfort. What did I get?! You were screaming at me! That's all you did three months ago, was find a reason to scream at me and cuss me out. Then I went to Jack that night, and when I came home the next morning I felt so incredibly guilty for that entire week. You didn't even notice anything was even wrong with me! You just went about telling me about mindless shit, not noticing all the inner turmoil. Then I don't hear one little thing and you got pissed off at me again. So I left, you can get angry with me all you want, but you sent me right into Jack's arms. Because at least he was someone I could talk to. He understood the pain I was feeling, and together we worked through our emotions. Then for some unknown reason we fell for each other. The love and respect had been there since day one anyway. But we finally faced the facts and realized that we loved each other," Gwen finished and looked back down at her hands as tears poured out of her eyes.

**XX**

"Jack we really should get your face washed off," Martha commented as she studied Jack who was organizing papers on his desk.

Jack was about to answer when he heard Rhys scream something about what Gwen was thinking, he sighed, "Martha I'm fine."

"Well I'm sure Gwen likes seeing you bloodied up."

Jack sighed and sat down; he looked over at Martha, "Thank you."

"For what?" Martha inquired.

"Saving her life, when Gwen fell in my arms I had fear almost overcome me. I've been having nightmares about this all happening the last few weeks. Something would happen to Gwen, and then when she woke up she chose Rhys over me. Right now I'm somehow managing to not fall apart with fear and emotion," he admitted quietly.

Martha sighed, "Jack she loves you. I know she does, and I can't believe that Gwen is going to leave you and Torchwood because of some ultimatum that Rhys is going to give her. She loves Torchwood and God knows she loves you. I saw it in her eyes when I first arrived the other day. She brightens up whenever you walk in the room, and the friendly teasing had strong flirting overtones in it. So I knew, and I know that she isn't going to leave you. Right now though you need to stay strong, because deep down she still loves Rhys and this is the hardest thing she's ever had to do. Choose her lover and boss over her husband."

"Well that's comforting…I'm putting her through hell right now? Is that what you're saying?!" Jack snapped.

Martha flinched, realizing how that sounded, "Okay that came out not the way I meant for it to…she is going to get over it, alright? But she needs you there by her side, and she needs you to be strong. That's the last I'm saying about it."

Jack ran his hands over his face and through his hair, "I know what you mean Martha, I shouldn't have snapped like that. I'm sorry."

Martha smiled, "It's alright, now can I go get a rag and wash that dried blood off of your face? It's not really a look that suits you."

Jack laughed, "Fine."

**XX**

Rhys was silent for a moment, "I can't believe you even have the nerve to blame me for this," he said finally.

"Rhys…I really am sorry…but you need to face the facts…you did this. You sent me to Jack…and I can't regret it. Because Jack has spent these last three months, making me the happiest I've ever been. I am so incredibly grateful for that," she said.

"Gwen I am willing to look past all this and take you back, but you have to admit that this wasn't my fault, and you have to quit this job, and let us leave Cardiff so we can go far away from Torchwood and raise a family."

"You can't possibly ask me to leave! I love it here, and I love Torchwood. I'm not leaving, and there is no way I'm just going to leave and break Jack's heart like that. Because that is just going to kill him, and I refuse to do that to him."

"So you are just going to break up our marriage and destroy our relationship over Torchwood?! Bloody Torchwood?!" Rhys screamed.

"This is exactly my point! All you do is scream!" Gwen snapped.

"I have to scream, because you never hear me!"

"And there it is again! You still hold a grudge for me not hearing you when you got the promotion, don't you?!" she cried.

Rhys paused, "No…" he said slowly.

"Oh dear God Rhys! I apologized!"

"But it still didn't matter to you! What did you do?! You went off and fucked Jack Harkness!" he screamed.

Gwen looked down at her hands once more, "Get out of here," she said softly.

"Why?! I love you and I'm not leaving without you! I can't believe I even just admitted that, especially after the way I've been treated!" he cried.

"Well I don't love you anymore! Now leave me the fuck alone!"

Rhys walked over to her, "Get away from me…right now," she said in a menacing voice.

"Or what? What are you going to do? Get Jack down here? I've already kicked his arse once today, I don't mind doing it again," he said.

"Who the fuck are you Rhys? You aren't the man I married…far from it. Now can you just leave me alone?"

Rhys was silent and then turned around to leave, by the time he was going up on the lift Ianto was returning with Kana's body. He glanced at Rhys briefly and then went down to the morgue.

Gwen leaned back in the bed and sighed as she looked up at the ceiling. Just then she heard footsteps on the cement stairs. It was Jack. She smiled up at him and he came over to her.

Jack sat down next to her and took her in his arms, "I told you, you had nothing to worry about," she said softly.

"So you did," Jack replied…

**XX**


	11. 10 You Are My Home

Chapter 10

Chapter 10

When Jack and Gwen pulled apart they saw Ianto and Martha talking in the doorway. Ianto then caught their gaze out of the corner of his eye and smiled.

Gwen looked at Jack, "Can I have a moment alone with Ianto?" she asked.

He nodded, stood up and left the room.

Ianto then walked over and hugged Gwen. She gave him a hug back, feeling only slightly awkward. When they parted Gwen had a curious look on her face, "You're not angry?"

"About what?" Ianto inquired.

"Well…me and Jack…" she replied.

"Oh…" Ianto was silent as he thought, "I told Jack the same thing, you make him happy, and that's all that matters to me."

Gwen sighed, "It was never supposed to happen, and I tried everything I could to ignore any feelings I had for Jack. Mainly because of you….and because of Rhys. I never wanted to hurt anyone…" she looked down at her hands.

Ianto sat down and hugged Gwen again, "It hurts barely. Don't worry about me, alright?"

She nodded and as she hugged Ianto she looked out of the door way into the offices and saw Jack glance at her, and he smiled.

XX

"So what do you want to do tonight?" Jack asked Gwen as he popped a Spring Roll into his mouth.

"I dunno," Gwen answered slowly.

It was later that evening and the two were alone in the hub.

"We should celebrate," Jack commented.

Gwen laughed, "I think an early night could suffice," she said with a grin.

Jack slowed the process of swallowing his sushi and Gwen laughed at his expression.

"Are you implying what I think you're implying?" he asked once the food had gone down.

"I don't know…what do you think I'm implying?"

Jack stood up from his seat and took one short step over to Gwen, she looked up at him with a mischievous look in her face, and he leaned down and brought her lips to his. Gwen let the passion of the kiss take over a bit and a moment later there was a clatter as she dropped her chop sticks. Gwen then stood up, her lips still molded to Jacks and they slowly made their way to the door of the office. They stopped for a moment as Jack gently pushed her up against the door frame and pulled his lips away to begin to gently kiss the nape of her neck.

She sighed softly and as Jack continued his work on her neck, Gwen's hands began to pull his braces down. Within just a few moments Gwen had managed to strip Jack of his shirt, and their tongues were dueling again. The need for the other was so great. It had been rising since Gwen had battled death earlier that day. The need to touch each other and be with each other had become great, to make sure the other was there, to make sure that everything wasn't some sort of dream.

This proved to Gwen that she had not died, because the way Gwen yearned for Jack was too great and passionate to be allowed in any kind of place beyond death. They stopped outside the bedroom they shared and for a moment just smiled at each other. Jack kissed Gwen gently and lovingly and she just smiled. He then pulled her shirt off exposing her breasts which were covered by a black lacy bra which he removed quickly. Jack then lifted Gwen which caused her to give a brief squeal at the unexpected move; he then opened the door to the room and carried her in. He took her to the bed and set her down gently.

Gwen removed her jeans and knickers and Jack removed his remaining clothing. He then sat down next to her and began to kiss her again. Then his lips returned to nape of her neck and down to her chest and stomach. As he placed the gentle kisses to her torso his fingers were dancing lightly across her thigh, and every once in awhile his fingers went inside her thigh, causing Gwen to moan softly every time this happened.

"Jack?" she suddenly asked softly.

He looked up at with concern, "Is something wrong?"

"No I just…" she couldn't put it into words and slightly spread her legs.

Jack figured out what she was hinting at and took her in his arms, kissing her gently. He then laid her back down, after giving her a sense of being close and then he slowly lowered into her. Gwen closed her eyes as they became one, her swollen lips parted slightly as she felt different tingles, some old, and some were strangely new.

"Okay now?" he asked.

She nodded. Jack then smiled at Gwen who had opened her eyes and was smiling back. He then began to slowly rock inside of her. They moved together in order to bring their partner as much pleasure as possible. So as Jack began to pull out and then go back in, Gwen bucked her body up. This went on for another minute or two, until both knew they were reaching their peak. Together they came, Gwen crying out Jack's name softly. After a few minutes Jack felt himself soften and pulled out of Gwen slowly. He lay down next to her and then pulled her to him. She rested her head on his chest and began to get a normal pattern of breathing.

Jack then moved onto his side, Gwen rolled onto her side as well so that they were facing each other. She put her hands on the pillow and placed her head on her hands. He studied her for a moment, taking in the sight of this beautiful woman. Half covered by a thin sheet. Gwen smiled as she buried her head into his chest, allowing sleep to take over a few minutes later.

Jack didn't sleep that night, at least not for some time; he just watched Gwen, and thought about everything that had brought them to this point. Gray coming back, and taking Owen and Tosh's lives had brought them together. It had always been an attempt to heal together, from the pain they had been enduring together. Then in healing together, they recognized the love that had always been there; and with Gwen leaving Rhys that day…he had been touched that she had been willing to make that move. Rhys had known Gwen so much longer than she had known Jack, then after only knowing someone for two years she left her partner…the man she had spent the last few years since college with.

No one had ever cared enough for him to do that. Gwen Cooper was not the first married woman he had slept with…but the other women…and men for that matter never even considered leaving their partners for Jack. Eventually Jack kissed Gwen on the temple gently, "I love you Gwen Cooper," he then whispered. The last thing he saw that night before allowing sleep to take over was her smiling face….

XX

**A/N- Was that a good ending? Or was it cheesy? You decide for me…I've been blessed enough to be able to steal the modem from my mums room and was able to finish this damn story. And OMG! Tuesday the 19****th****…I went to a concert, for the people who sang half the songs on the soundtrack for this story?! They were fabbie! Plus with the exception of 'Where We Went Wrong, they sang all of the songs I used on this story! Which in case you didn't realize it, I used these songs as titles! As You Cry winkwink, 'We Intertwined, and Don't Wake Me Up. I took video of it, and I hope to try to find a way to get it onto the computer…I hope…if it's doable I'll let you lot know or something. ******

**Plus I want to say…they were sooo nice!! I got autographs from the entire band and my picture taken with all of them! Plus hugs from Bob and Greta! It was amazing!! Anywhos…review…spread the love…..all we need is love….right? All my love, always….and also make sure to look out for any stories. I've been thinking about another Torchwood one…though it's not guaranteed to be a love story…which would be weird…because I always write love stories! I guess you'll have to wait and see! As always thank you for the kind reviews you have all been so gracious to offer. I usually do like a long winded thing thanking each and every person, but you all know who you are…plus it's like 12:33 am where I'm at and I want this damn thing posted and finished! Lol….you all know who you are and I am so grateful for your love and support! Keep an open eye for anything else I might pop out! I love you all dearly! **

**All my love, today, tomorrow, and forever, Beccs! **


End file.
